Daring Teens is a bad idea
by LaurenJr
Summary: It sounds like such a good idea when Tuffnut says it! Join the teens as they humiliate each other and scare the Village and The dragons out of their wits! Suggestions are welcome! T 'cos I am paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**My watching the Movie fanfic in HTTYD is taking a while so in the meantime enjoy this!**

* * *

It was a normal day on Berk. Hiccup had woke up, flew with toothless and had the day off because it was sunday. He and the other Teens were lying in the sun while their Dragons napped when Snotlout sat up.

"I'm bored."

Hiccup turned towards him. "Then find something to do." He suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno." Hiccup shrugged

"Well now can you suggest it if you don't know-"Snotlout began angrily. Before. A fight could break out Tuffnut sat up and suggested something- effectively cutting off Snotlout.

"Why dont we play dares?"

Round of agreements went round the group. "Well does anyone have a bottle or something?" Asked Fishlegs.

"No but we don't need one- because I am going first!"

"What why you?!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"Because I thought of it!" He said smugly.

"But I am the bored one!"

"Yeah but-"

"Will both of you shut up! Tuff goes first because it was his idea." Astrid exclaimed.

Snotlout huffed back in defeat while Tuff looked round the group, searching for his first Target. Then his eyes fell on his sister, Ruffnut. Exellent.

"Ruff," he began.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiccup said.

"Because its them." Replied Astrid.

"If you two don't mind I'm trying to think of a Dare!"

The group sat in silence for a couple of moments before Tuffnut gasped and turned to his sister, a devilish grin on his face.

"I dare you to pounce on Toothless!" The group paled and his sister turned ghost white.

"Why toothless!"

"Because he is a nightfury." He didn't need to say anything else because everyone knew what he had meant. A nightfury was the most dangerous dragon known and Thor knows what would happen when Ruffnut jumped on him.

"Tuff Toothless could seriously hurt Ruffnut!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"But he wont once he knows who it is!"

Hiccup facepalmed. "Oh well its worth a try."

"You are making me sound like some sort of guinea pig!" Ruffnut exclaimed

"Well in a way you are. We dont know how Toothless with react and you will help up find out!"

"Get it over with Ruff! No point in fighting." Astrid had a point. Ruffnut took a deep breath in and approached toothless from behind.

Se ran at toothless and jumped on his back causing said Dragon to wake up his eyes in very thin slits. He sensed a intruder and bucked her off. While in the air he noticed the figure of Ruffnut and , instead of shooting his flame at the decending figure, he shot the flame just underneath her. She landed in the middle of the Teens, who were laughng so hard right now, and the Dragons. Toothless looked satisfied at her slightly burned clothes and blown hair and lay back down to rest.

Ruffnut walked over to the still laughing teens and sat down next to Astrid. When they stopped Fishlegs asked a question concerning toothless.

"Why did Toothless behave like that, one second he was lethal, literally Ruff might have died and the next he was laughing along with us!" His question was directed at Hiccup.

"Well if you looked at him you could tell. He woke up and his eyes were very thin, this is the sign of attack, what he looked like when he felt threatened. I believe what he planned to do was buck her off, then hit her with a plasma blast which may have killed her. But as he saw her in the sky his eyes softened and even got filled with humor so he shot a mild flame in front of her so he could teach her a lesson without hurting her."

"That was mild?!" Ruff exclaimed.

"Yep!" Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Now who is next?" Asked Astrid.

"Me!" Ruff said looking exited but dangerous as she scanned her 'victims'.

* * *

**I need suggestions for dares pleaseeeeee and if you have written your own daring story TELL ME OR I WILL SEND TOOTHLESS AFTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the suggestions and the followers, favouriters and reviewers and a BIG thank you to: **

**Doomsday Beam!**

**Anyway enjoy these chapters! :D**

**Oh and for those complaining a Guest asked me to do this!**

* * *

_"Who is next?" Asked Astrid._

_"Me!" Said Ruffnut looking exited but dangerous as she scanned her 'Victims'._

Quickly Tuffnut shouted out "No Darebacks!"Before his sister could give him a dare.

"Fine." Ruffnut waved him off, still trying to decide who to Dare. After what seemed like an eternity she had finally chosen her 'Victim'.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to ruffnut looking rather panick-stricken. "Why me?!"

"Because you are the Cheif's son."She said simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruffnut smirked. Hiccup gulped.

"Because I dare you to cut your fathers beard." Hiccup wasn't the only one gaping at Ruffnut.** (Guest asked me to donit all rights to go AnimationNut! they are waay better than me!)**

"My dad is going to kill me." He finally said as he stood up and walked to the Forge. The others followed after waking up the Dragons.

"What are you doing?" Asked Astrid watching hiccup examining the wrack of weapons,etc. on the wall.

" Picking out what i want to use to cut my Dads beard."

"You mean you are seriously gonna do it?" Asked Fishlegs apprehensivley.

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Awesome!" Snotloud all but shouted.

Hiccup eventually decided on a pair of shears. And, after everyone wished hiccup luck they went home to bed. only Hiccup didn't go to bed. He lay awake waiting for his father to fall asleep. He busied himself with a drawing of Toothless. Until finally he heard it.

"SNORE"

Hiccup quietly jumped out of bed and grabbed the Shears from under his pillow just as he opened the door Toothless' head shot up as he sent a questioning glance at Hiccup, then at the Shears.

"Trust me bud, you do not want to know."

Toothless seemed to accept this as he lay back down and went to sleep. Only then did Hiccup slowly crawl out of his room and down the stairs.

His father had left his door open. That would make his job a whole lot easier since his door creaked, loudly.

Hiccup crept up to where his father lay and he pulled out the shears. He was just about to cut when he rushed to the window and opened now it would look like someone in the village had done it!

Hiccup walked back to his father quietly and, once again broke out the shears. He began cutting. It was hard because he couldn't see where he was cutting or how much for that matter.

Eventually hiccup decided that was enough and he slowly exited to his room where he buried the shears under his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was woken, not by Toothless who was still sleeping on his bed-rock, but by a familiar Roar from downstairs. Hiccup had recognised it as his fathers. He winced, knowing that he was shouting over his beard and buried his head under the covers.

5 minutes later Stoick came crashing into the room to wake up Hiccup. As Hiccup sat up and petended to open his eyes groggily he had to submerge beneath the covers again so he could cover up the wide grin and snickers. The sight was just too much.

Stoicks once proud beard was now a choppy menace. Parts were larger and shorter than others there were bald parts. Simple put. He looked ridiculous! Hiccup kind of felt sorry for him but the urge to laugh was overpowering his sypathetic side! He put on a groggy expression and emerged from beneath the covers. Stoick was still watching him with a frown on.

"Get outta bed Hiccup!" he ordered before leaving, still scowling.

Hiccup abandoned the warmth of his bed and got changed, Toothless loyally looking away. After hiccup was changed the two made their way to the great Hall, but not before Hiccup grabbed the shears and hid them in a bush beside the Forge.

Toothless sent him a questioning look and Hiccup felt he should tell Toothless before the entered the hall. "It was me tooth. I chopped off my Dad's beard. But it was dark and i couldn't see so i guess it want a bit wrong..."

Toothless sent him a look as if to say _'A bit?!'__  
_

"Okay, very wrong. But he doesn't know it was me! I opened a window so it looked like they left therough the window."

Toothless just seemed rather amused as they set towards the Hall. The moment they set foot in there the others waved him to their table. Hiccup took a seat while Toothless went and lay down with the other Dragons who were eating the fish. Toothless began to eat too as the teens laughed as Hiccup joined them.

"Dude, what did you _do_?!" Asked Tuffnut as he sat down.

"Well it was dark and i couldn't see very well. Needless to say I got a shock when my Dad came barging into my room with his beard like that! I ahd to hide under to covers so he couldn't see me laughing! Not to mention he reaction when he first saw himself was HILARIOUS. I heard him shouting swear words even Gobber doesn't know!" When he finished the teens, espeically Hiccup, burst into laughter and they couldn't stop for 5 minutes straight!

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was sitting with Spitelout and Gobber discussing who could have chopped off his beard.

"Well when did you notice it was gone?" Gobber began.

"I've already told yeh I went to sleep, with a full beard and i woke up my beard was chopped and the Window was open." Stoick explained, exasperated after telling his take for the dozenth time.

"Well by the looks of it your beard was cut with Shears and i just so happen to be missing a pair of Shears from the foorge." Gobber said.

Spitelout interuppted the two. "Its easy, just look around the hall and see if you see anything suspicious. the culprit is bound to be in here!"

The other two vikings facepalmed. What hadn't they thought of it earlier?!

It was Gobber first who noticed suspicious behaviour. "Well there is nothing new. Mildew sulking, Women gossiping and-"

Both vikings turned to Gobber who now looked mildly curious. "What is it Gobber?" asked Stoick.

"Well its the Teens-" Both Vikings turned to where the teens usually sat in the corner of the hall where they could cause havoc. "If you look closely when Hiccup arrived they all burst out laughing-like a sort of inside joke- then Hiccup sat down and began to tell them a story- like he is now- but if you look at his actions he made out a beard shaped like yours Stoick- and now they are laughing!"

"So you think that the Teens are the culprits." Summed up Spitelout.

"I certainly think they are part of it and I am positive they are the culprits. But there is one teen I expect the most."

Both vikings remained silent.

"Hiccup."

All three Vikings sat in silence for a moment before Stoick spoke up. "Why would he though? How can you be certain it was Hiccup?"

"Well Stoick let ask a few questions then go down to the process of elimination."

The Vikings seemed in silent agreement so he continued."

"Okay Stoick you have always been a light sleeper, we all know that, so first of all- was your bedroom door open or closed?

"Open, why does it matter?"

"Well Stoick, your bedroom door is very creeky so if it was closed we can rule out anyone entering from inside the house. So the culprit could have been inside already and all they had to do was sneak in open the window and chop off your hair. Now process or elimination."

Stoick already felt uneasy. Gobber had a point- had it been Hiccup?

"We will start with the most unlikley culprit- Fishlegs. That boy's weight may have given him away on the floorboards plus the boy is intelligent but he is not one for dangerous or troublemaking stunts. So we can rule out fishlegs."

" I agree the boy is smart and knows better than to chop off the Cheif's beard." Spitelout agreed. Stoick only nodded his head.

"Then there is Astrid. She is agile and her weight would not betray her on the floor. But I know she has alot of respect for you, Stoick, so she is out."

"Then there is Snotlout.," Spitelout's head snepped to the teen's table then back at Gobber, giving the man all his attention. "The boy does alot of stupid things but he has alot of respect for you too, you being his uncle and the cheif so he could have done it but he is not as stealthy as the rest. but he does have good tactics."

"I agree my son is a idiot but he had alot of respect for you, brother. But I dont thinnk we can rule him off just yet." Spitelout stated.

"Next is the twins. We can certainly keep them on the list. They are troublesome and stealthy but I don't think they would chop off the cheif's beard. Sure they might to another viking but never to you Stoick. But they are certainly suspects."

"And finally is Hiccup." this time all the Viking's heads turned to the teens table where Hiccup was laughing with tears in his eyes. Then Stoick and Spitelouts eyes trained on Gobber. "The boy is Small but he could use that to his disposal by sneaking into your room and cutting off your beard. He is also smart enough to figure out opening the window places the blame on everyone. He had access to the Forge and he lives in your house. Not to mention while hiccup told his story he and the others kept looking at Stoick. but we can't be sure so for now we just need to keep an eye on all the Teens."

All the adults were in silent agreement as they drank from their tankards.

* * *

Once the teens stopped laughing Snotlout placed his hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Never have i been so proud dear cousin!" he said before they left the hall, dragons in tow to go to Dragon training.

Today hiccup would be working on Stealth Skills- in honor of their new dare war.

* * *

At the end of Dragons training the teens grabbed a quick lunch and headed out to the clearing just behind the Haddock household- where nobody would overhear them.

"I think Gobber, my Dad and Uncle Spitelout are suspicious us." Hiccup said suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Snotlout.

"During breakfast they kept whispering and looking at us and then did any of you notice Gobber kept finding excuses to interrupt Dragon Training and our dads-" At this Hiccup jestured to himslef and Snotlout "kept 'incidentally' bumping into us.' The teens all looked at eachother before Ruffnut said

"Your right we need to be more careful from now on- anyway Hiccup it is your turn to Dare someone."

Hiccup grinned. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

** Okay guys I need help with dares so feel free to suggest a dare. Also if you have written a fanfic/or are writing one just review or PM me if you are okay with me using your Fanfic in a fanfic when the Teens and maybe a few adults will read some Fanfiction. basically the Author and Story name will be included maybe a few quotes with the Teens taking about them,etc. I dont mind if they are crossovers or anything just any fanfics I would love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First from the last chappy I got alot of hate and it really hit me hard. I was going to quit. Stop writing this fanfiction and then I got a review from Lighty 7 and what she said inspired me. So i will continue with one of their own ideas!**

**Oh and haters... If you are so mad then dont read. I would rather have 1 kind viewer than 1 million nasty viewers anyday!**

**Oh and everyone can see that message just look at my reviews!**

**Now that that is off my chest enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Hiccup grinned. Revenge would be sweet_

Hiccup weighed up his options.

Fishlegs would be funny but too simple.

Tuffnut had sure teased him but he would do just about anything.

Ruffnut had just dared him so she was out.

Astrid would kill him if he chose her. Best wait for revenge so he had a excuse.

Snotlout, his cousin, the one who had bullied him his whole life. Hiccup grinned.

"Snotlout."

Snotlout turned to face Hiccup looking a bit worried. " What."

"I dare you to, during dinner tonight, proclaim your undying love for Hookfang then give him a kiss but starting now you have to proclaim undying love for any dragon you see!"

When Hiccup finished there was silence then.

"AHAHA!" The twins had burst out laughing.

"Well... That was... Um... Creative." Commented Astrid who looked on the verge of laughing herself. Snotlout just huffed.

After they finished taking they all stood up and walked away from the field and closer to Hiccups house. When they were at the front of the house they were greeted by Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout. And not too far away from them was Toothless, basking in the sun. Oh it was just too perfect!

"Hey Snotlout, is that a Dragon I see?" Asked Hiccup, pretending to be surprised. All the teens turned to where Hiccup was pointing and they saw toothless, no less, basking in the sun. The teens, sans Snotlout, began to surpress their laughter again.

"Why Toothless. Of all dragons I get the nightfury!" He muttered, just loud enough for the Teens to hear.

"A dare is a dare, Snot. Just do it!" Hiccup said.

"But my dads there! And my uncle!" Complained Snotlout

"Just do it!" Astrid snapped. Snotlout glanced at his father, then the Dragon, then he gulped And began to run to the dragon. Said dragon picked up on the very heavy footfalls and looked up just in time to see. Snotlout before he pounced onto toothless and cried. "I LOVE YOU TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless stared at the young human then at the clang of Teenagers, who were laughing so hard tears streamed down their eyes as Snot began to proclaim his love for toothless as he put him paw in his hand but Toothless was too quick. He pulled his Paw away from Snotlout, hit him on the head and ran as fast as he could to the other dragons.

Snotlout walked back to the teenagers who had almost managed to compose themselves." One Dragon done! Thor knows how many more to come!" Hiccup said. As the Teens dragged snotlout to the town centre where no doubt there would be even more dragons. Meanwhile with the Adults...

* * *

"No they dont gobber." Spitelout argued

"Yes they do! They steal your socks. but only the left ones; whats with that?" Gobber Countered.

"Yes but-"

"Will you two stop that?!" Snapped Stoick.

"Hey look its the kids!" Gobber pointed out." lets go over."

"No. They look like they are up to something. Lets just eavesdrop."Stoick decided.

The three men had stopped talking and listened carefully just to catch what hiccup had said:

"Hey Snotlout, is that a dragon I see?"

"Why would that matter?" Stoick whispered.

"And why does my son look so worried." Spitelout asked.

"Shh!"

"A dare is a dare Snot, just do it." Hiccup said.

"Wait... A dare?! What dare?" The adults asked, curious. They had stopped whispering just time to see Snotlout shot Spitelout a worried look before he ran into toothless. Spitelout was too embarrassed to even say a word as he watched his son embrace the nightfury and proclaim his love.

They all heard laugter from behind them. They turned to see the Teens rolling around on the floor laughing while the swore they could hear the Teens congratulating Hiccup.

Finally the horror ended as Tothless hit him on the head and ran as the teens made their way to the Town. It only got worse as they day Went on. Everywhere he went the Vikings asked what Spitelout's son was doing and, after hearding a story of the boy proclaiming his love for their dragon he said he had no idea and quickly left.

* * *

Hiccup was in his room with a very annoyed Toothless. Mainly he was annoyed because he just _knew _hiccup had something to do with it! After all the had not missed his hatchling laughing along with the other humans While that fool embarrassed him! Hiccup seemed to notice Toothless was pissed because we walked over and apologised.

"Sorry about today bud but if it makes you feel better he did it with the other dragons and he is only making things worse tonight!" Hiccup said grinning. Toothless immediately perked up As the two set out for the hall for Dinner. Hiccup arrived at the Teens table while toothless joined the other dragons.

"Okay i had better get this over with then!" Snotlout said grudgingly as he stood up But Hiccup pulled him down, much to Snotlouts confusion.

"Not yet. I will tell you when." Hiccup ordered. Snotlout would have loved to complain but it was Hiccup who was dare master for this round... He would get revenge on Hiccup. It would have to wait but he would get his revenge!

5 minutes passed as Teens ate and talked and goofed off abit. The twins even started fighting- again. Then Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout walked in this time accompanied by the other Teenagers parents. hiccup grinned and turned to Snotlout As the adults took their seats and began what looked like a discussion. The Teens did not notice the glances the Adults shot them.

"Its time Snotlout." Hiccup said, dramatically. Snotlout groaned.

"Wait, you waited just for my dad and the adults to arrive didn't you?!" He said accusingly.

"Why dear Snotlout I can hardly see why it matters. Word would spread eventually!" He said innocently.

"Might as well get it over with." Fishlegs said.

"Oh man I can't wait!" Tuffnut said. The twins had stopped their fight upon Hiccup announcing Snotlout's 'performance'.

"Wait!" Hiccup said as he ran over to the Dragons and Woke them up one by one.

"Toothless, you are going to love this! In fact tou all-" Hiccup gestured to the now awake dragons." Are going to love this!" Hiccup said sniggering as he ran back and nodded. Snotlout sighed and stood up On the table. Oh well might as well do this right!

"I have an announcement to make!" Snotlout shouted. The hall turned to face him. He would have loved the attention any other time but now... He wasn't so sure.

"Ever since I ever laid eyes on him I have been in love! With his bright vibrant eyes, his snotty attitude and his stubbornness that bring us closer! Hookfang- I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Snotlout. The reactions were instant.

Every dragon, sans Hookfang, were rolling around letting off what sounded like dragon laughs and the Teens had joined them. Oh but it wasn't finished there. Spitelout had buried his face in his hands while the other adults watched on transfixed with horror.

"Oh Hookfang I love you to the ends of the world and back! You with your mighty scaled and curved fangs- and might I say those flames make you look mighty sexy!" He finished with a suggestive wink.

This was too much. The Teens were struggling to keep breathing. Hiccup sure had done a excellent job on that speech!

With that Snotlout ran into Hookfang and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but a kiss none the less. The dragon set off some flames at Snotlout while Spitelout had turned bright red and promised to deal with his son later- when less people were around. Besides there was still what Gobber now called the 'Teen meeting' to have and he couldn't miss that. Especially when the main topic will probably be his own son!

Meanwhile Hookfang had settled down and he was staring down at the other laughing dragons hatefully has he resumed his place and lay back down. Snotlout had walked over to the Teens table as he took a sat and attempted to avoid the stares of the other Vikings.

The Teens were still laughing and slowly they all managed to crawl back to their seats, still laughing.

"It wasn't funny!" Snotlout all but shouted at them.

"Oh but dearest cousin- it was!" Hiccup said, still laughing. Snotlout just huffed as the teens discussed the meeting place for tomorrow and left The hall for bed.

Their Dragons following. As the vikings returned to what they were doing before Snotlout made a fool of himself.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout had rounded up the other Teenager's parents to see what they knew. They all took a seat on a table where they could easily keep an eye on their child and the other Teens.

"Oh Thor, the Twins are fighting again." Sighed The Twin's Mother

"So why are we here?" Asked Astrid's Mother.

"Surely ou have noticed the um- strange- happenings around berk." Gobber began. The parents nod their heads. "Well we believe the teens are behind it. First Stoicks beard and now Snotlouts literal love for Dragons. Something is up and we were wondering if yu knew anything about it."

"Wait- who do you think is responsible for Stoicks beard." Asked Fishlegs Dad.

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup."

"Hiccup wouldn't dare!" Exclaimed Fishlegs Dad.

"Well we dont know for sure-" began gobber "But the evidence is against him."

At the look of the parent's confused faces Gobber furthered his explanation.

"Well first Stoicks bedroom door is extremely creaky but the door was open so the beard-Cutter could have simple entered from the house and opened the window to make the culprit look like they entered through the window. Also we overheard the teens talking today. Just before Snotlout procliamed is love for Toothless and we heard Hiccup say 'a dare is a dare.' Which leads us to believe the things they do they do as dares and then we heard the Teens congratulating Hiccup while Snotlout proclaims his love which leads us to believe he was the last to be dared." Gobber finished. The parents looked at him open mouthed. Finally the Twins parents spoke up.

"Well it does make sense- so why dont you punish him?"

"Well Currently we can oly go of little bits of evidence. As gobber said the door was open. But that doesn't mean the culprit used the door. Same goes for the Dares. Who knows what dares they do when their own! Hiccup might have been dared just before snotlout." Stoick explained.

"Currently we have no further action we can taKe. Well no doubt Spitelout will go to punish his son after this but we dont know when the do the dares or who dares them to execute them. For now all we can do is keep an eye on them and try to catch them in the act." Gobber said, finishing the meeting. Slowly all the Adults leaked out to their own home, their minds still on the Teens and their crazy dares.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sorry it took so long but as I said the Reviews got me down! Thank you for the support Lighty 7!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks the Reviews are amazing! In fact they are the reason I am writing this already! I hope the heaters took a look at the reviews because they should feel ashamed of themselves. I almost stopped writing this story! And FYI I never noticed the Title simialrities!**

**Anyway thank you to:**

**Lighty 7 who inspires me and keeps me going when the haters struck**

**and**

**Doomsday Beam who is always there!**

**and**

**Kristy Annabelle Cullens for her support**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Oh and Lighty 7 is writing a amazing fanfiction but they need 4 more girls to sign up before it can begin. You wont regret it! I promise you!**

**And now on with the Story!**

* * *

Hiccup was woke up the next morning by Toothless who had taken a new habit of licking him to wake up up.

"Okay, okay bud I'm awake! Now get off!" Hiccup said as toothless got up off him and Hiccup got dressed. They then began walking down the stairs.

"So how did you like last night eh bud?" Asked Hiccup grinning at the memory. In responce Toothless toothlessly-smiled. "Yeah it was my idea. From him falling in love with every dragon to announcing his everlasting love. I even wrote him the speech!" He finished grinning like a mad man.

The two walked to the Great Hall and took their usual seats with the Teens. Everyone was there except Snotlout. "Hey." hiccup greeted as he sat down.

"Hey hiccup. Is it true you wrote that speech for Snotlout?" Asked Fishlegs. The twins were showing a unusual amount of interest.

"Yeah. I thought it would be the icing on the cake. How did you guys know? Only Snotlout and I know." Asked Hiccup.

"Oh we guessed, since Snotlout is too stupid to come up with something like that himself!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup laughed his agreement.

"Hey were is Snotlout?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Probarly being punished for last night!" Tuffnut said. The others chuckled and feasted on their food, waiting for Snotlout to come.

Eventually they had to go to Dragon Training because it was getting late and Dragon Training was going to start soon. They were walking to the Training area when they were stopped by Stoick.

"Where are you kids off to then?" He asked.

"Dragon Training, Dad."

"Oh alright then. Maybe I had best come along- just to watch." Stoick suggested. He wouldn't let the Teens out of his sight!

Hiccup was taken aback but quickly brushed it off. "Um okay dad. Do you know where Snotlout is? If he doesn't come soon he is going to miss Training!"

"No, I am afraid not, but he will probably be at his house- although right now I don't think its a good idea to go pay a visit." Stoick advised. The Teens nodded their agreement as they all made their way to the Ring.

When they arrived Gobber was there to meet them. While the teens set up for a quiz Stoick and Gobber nabbed seats. Stoick turned to Gobber.

"Not that I am not happy to see you- but why are you here?" Asked Stoick.

"For the same reason as you I suppose." Gobber shrugged. "Although I will admit Hiccup is a excellent teacher."

Both men turned just in time for team Astrid to score the first point. They heard the twins shouting at Astrid. "Oh yeah! Well take this!" As Barf and Belch attacked with fire. Astrid dodged with ease and sent spike after the Twins. They could see Hiccup and Fishlegs shaking their head before a all out dragon war started. Hiccup joined in and so did Fishlegs. Within a minute Hiccup was the only one standing, with Toothless. Slowly the Dazed Teens got up.

"Thats not fair you got the Nightfury!" Complained Tuffnut.

"Well if you guys hadn't started a war in the first place I wouldn't have won!" Hiccup said grinning. The others hffed as they called it a day and flew back to the hall. More like raced to the hall.

Both of the Adults stood and make their way to the Hall, talking about Hiccup and his lessons.

* * *

"I won!" Hiccup announced as they all dismounted their dragons and walked into the Hall.

"Only because you cheated!" Astrid accused.

"I did not cheat!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah you did! You sent a fire right in front of me and Stormfly!"

"Yeah but you sent spikes after me and Toothless!"

"Its ture astrid you sent them after me and Meatlug too!"

"Yeah but Hiccup sent a blast at the Twins!"

All the teens instantly begun to argue over who won meanwhile Snotlout had crept into the Hall and onto the Teens Table.

"Snotlout! Were were you?!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Instantly all the teens eyes were on him.

"My dad." This seemed enough. Everyone spar Hiccup knew what it was like to be punished by parents and it was not a pleasant experience!

Hiccups dad had just simple shouted at him and left it there, 'probably because he doesn't care' thought hiccup.

The Teens ate and then left the Hall to return to the clearing they were in the day before- the one behind Hiccups house. The Dragons found their spot beside their riders and lay down.

"Snotlout its your turn." Hiccup said.

As much as he would want to Hiccup can be dared because he just dared Snotlout. Snotlout looked around Then grinned.

"Fishlegs."

Fishlegs turned white.

"I dare you to dress up in your mothers clothes and dance around the Hall tonight with Meatlug who will be dressed up in a Tree costume! Oh and you have to start with a slow dance which will be sung by a song of the Twins choice then you will dance the cha cha and the twins will sing again!" Snotlout finished, sounding very proud to have chosen such a dare.

The reaction was instant All the teens, save Fishlegs, burst into laughter. Fishlegs had turned as white as a sheet as he turned to Snotlout. "My parents are going to kill me!" He exclaimed.

"We all must make sacrifices Fishlegs!" Said Hiccup, who had recovered from the laughing fit.

"Okay Ruffnut, Astrid- you two can turn Fishlegs into a girl. Me, Snotlout and Tuffnut will work on Meatlug." Hiccuo said.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Tuffnut!

"These dares are just getting worse!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I bettee get started on that costume. The real problem is getting it on." Hiccup said, mainly to the Boys, as he walked back to his house.

Slowly from there the teens disbanded, their mind constantly on the task to come.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Stoic wasn't in so Hiccup went to answer. Both Snotlout and Tuffnut were at the door, with Meatlug in hand. Both of them were grinning.

"Got the costume?" Asked Snotlout?

"Yeah just finished it now." Hiccup replied. The 3 went inside with Mealug in toll. Hiccup showed them the outfit and Snotlout and Tuffnut couldnt stop laughing! It would look ridulous on Meatlug! It was brown up until the neck where it began to branch out (pun intended) and turn green and pointy.

Finally when they had calmed down they all went to the Warehouse behind the Hall to dress Meatlug.

"You know I think I underestimated Meatlugs weight." Hiccup said thoughfully.

"You think?!" Tuffnut said as they all tried to squeeze the outfit on Meatlug.

"Oh gods what does Fishlegs feed meatlug?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Finally they managed to squeeze it on, it was tough, but they did it.

The 3 teens sat down by the wall chugging down on three tankards when Fishlegs and the Girls arrived. The 3 took 5 minutes to calm down.

Fishlegs was wearing a long purple floaty dress which only reached to his knees. The girls had plated his hair and even put him a fancy pair of his mothers shoes!

Fishlegs gaped at Meatlug then at Hiccup, who was now drinking from his tankard again.

Just then the Dragons decided to arrive. They took one look at Mealug and collapsed to the floor, letting out what sounded like a half hearted roar- probably a laugh.

* * *

"Stop it!" Whined Meatlug

"But you look ridiculous!" Exclaimed Hookfang.

"Why are you dressed as such a plant?" Asked Stormfly

"No idea. It was Fury's rider who made it. They all seem to be on some sort of inside joke. My rider is ever wearing female clothing!"

Toothless looked pridefully at is Rider, who was conversing with the teens. "Yes Hiccup is very good at making things."

"So he did make your prosthetic?" Asked Stormfly.

"All questions today Nadder? Yes Hiccup seems to be a sort of weapon maker- he spends alot of his time in a house with sharp and heavy weapons."

"You never would have guessed." Remarked Hookfang, who seemed to have forgotten how protective Toothless was of his rider. That is, he forgot until Toothless sent a snarl and weak fireball at his open mouth. Hookfang knew better than to anger a Nightfury.

* * *

The teens hadn't seen, nor heard a thing of the Dragons conversation as they all brushed themselves off and Hiccup peaked his head out the door.

"Sounds pretty full to me!" Remarked Hiccup, much to Fishlegs dismay and The Twin's joy.

They all slyly make their way to the hall just before they turned the corner Hiccup sharply turned around but then grinned.

"Ruff Nuff what are you guys singing?" Asked Hiccup.

"That is a surprise, young Hiccup." They said in unison.

Hiccup sighed. "I guess I might never get a answer out of you two. Happy dancing , Fishlegs!" Hiccup said as he, Astrid and Snotlout turned and left through the great hall door, their dragons in tow.

Fishlegs and the Twins were left, with their dragons beside them. "Okay Hiccup said to wait 30 seconds before me and Tuff go in. Then when you hear Toothless roar Barf and Belch will create a sort of explosion you will open the doors and emerge. Me and Tuff will begin singing and you will dance! Snotlout says you have to do two dances- A slow dance and the cha-cha!" Ruffnut finished sponstaniously.

Fishlegs was feeling more and more nervous by the minute! Tuffnut chose that moment to say "Come on Ruff, I would say its been about 30 seconds!"

Ruffnut then retorted with "Yeah well I say its been about40 seconds!"

Fishlegs, who was sensing a fight about to begin, shouts to regain their attention. "Guys, not now! Just go! Might as well get it over with." Fishlegs grumbled the last part.

At that both twins grinned at Fishlegs and escaped into the hall, their Dragon following.

Meanwhile inside...

* * *

Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid had taken their seats and were talking about the dare.

"Right so if Toothless goes and stands over there, Fishlegs wouldn't be able to miss the sound there!" Hiccup said pointing with just where Fishlegs would be standing on the other side.

"Yeah. Oh and we are going to need a presenter- Hiccup!" Snotlout said.

"What! Why me? Astrid hasn't even DONE a dare yet..." Hiccup complained.

"Cos you are my cousin." Said Snotlout, settling that argument. ,Hiccup huffed just as the Twins walked in trying- and failing- to look innocent.

"Were ready. As for Fishlegs- I don't think he will ever be!" Tuffnut informed them, grinning.

None of them had Dinner because the twins would be singing on the table. "So who is presenting? Me and Ruff cant cos we are singing. And Fishlegs obviously cant! " asked Tuffnut.

"Hiccup." Said Astrid.

"Right then, I think we have given Legs enough time to prepare lets begin!" Snotlout announced motioning Hiccup to the 'stage'.

Hiccup sighed and climbed onto the table. Slowly the amount of people talking reduced to almost none as hiccup cleared his throat and began to speak in his best presenter voice.

"Welcome Vikings of berk! Today we are joined by Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug and the twins with our musical enternatiment for the night! Everyone a round of applause for... The twins!" Hiccup finished flashing a cheesy grin at the crowd as he clapped enthusiasticly and the Twins took the stage. Hiccup seemed to be the only one clapping but that didnt seem to phase him as he got down from the table. Only when he was sat down did he relax his face.

"Who knew you were such a actor!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Perfect for dares!" Astrid added evilly. It made Hiccup pale. Please let nobody dare astrid!

Meanwhile the Twins had took centre- table.

"Heeeellllllllllloooooo Berk!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"We are honored to be peforming to you all tonight!" Ruffnut added, just as cheesily.

"But first we need to take time to thank Hiccup for his warm welcome!" Tuffnut said, grinning.

"And all of you for welcoming us to the table so warmly!" Ruffnut said, as if they had recieved a standing ovation.

Meanwhile the teens had taken action. Their code had been a thanks to Hiccup which translated to - get ready.

Toothless took his place by the corner of the room, ready to alert Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Barf and Belch were hanging from the ceiling, ready to make the explosion. Hiccup stood inbetween them ready to signal when to go.

"Now let warmly welcome, our close friend and dancer, Fishlegs with his Gronkle, Mealug!"

Before the words could seep through the vikings thick skulls Hiccup signalled to Toothless who roared on command. Immediately afterwards Hiccup signalled to Barf who gassed so the door was covered. hiccup navigated his way to the door which he opened. He sneaked back out and signaled to Belch who let off Sparks causing a dramatic explosion- a exact balance which Hiccup measured- slowly Hiccup slinked back to his seat with Astrid and Snotlout.

As the explosion settled Fishlegs stepped through the Flames, Meatlug beside Him.

The was booming laughter from some tables and complete, shocked silence from others. Fishlegs went red as Snotlout wolf-whistled and laughed and Astrid shouted for a turn.

Hiccup was too busy laughing to tease him. The Twins grinned.

Soon the shock wore down a bit and the Twins could begin to sing. Fishlegs took a deep breath and help Meatlug close. The girls had given him lessons On dancing.

The Twins then broke out into a opera piece. which was sung very badly, much to the Amusement of Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout. Fishlegs began to waltz around the room, occasionally dipping himself or lifting meatlug in the air.

The Dragons were rolling around laughing Wile the twins kept sending them annoyed looks for interrupting them.

Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout were trying not to laugh but it was too hard. Eventually they had to climb under the table and laugh into their tankards to muffle the laughter. The song seemed like it would never end, eventually Ruffnut held the last note before breaking off as they both turned to where Hiccup sat.

The Trio, realising it had ended emerged from beneath the Bench,only to be greeted by the Twins, Fishlegs and the entire halls stare. hiccup quickly stood up and stood on the table.

"Everyone- the Twins!" There was silence exept from the laughter from the now duo Beside him. He shot them a glare to silence them.

"Come on! What about Fishlegs?" At least there was a sound this time, even jf it was only a wolf whistle from Snotlout.

Hiccup sighed but plastered on a grin realising what was to come next. "Well then next we have the Cha cha by Fishlegs and Meatlug!" Hiccup announced as he clapped enthusiasticly as they say Fishlegs groan and get into position

"Like I said Cousin, Actor!" Snotlout repeated, grinning.

Soon the Twins were at it again, only this time they were singing a live upbeat song (Imagine a Viking Gangnam Style!) while Fishlegs and Meatlug pranced around the hall, held tightly while doing their version of the cha cha. Since the dance was rather sexy Fishlegs and Meatlug got more than they bargained for when it came to wolf-whistles!

At long last it ended and the Hall had to wait for Hiccup because he and the other two were too busy rolling around, laughing with tears streaming down their eyes, clutching their sides for air.

Their Dragons were no better. They all, spar Meatlug, were joining the three teens kn rolling around laughing, well their version. Of laughing.

5 minutes later they stopped but still held wide grins as Hiccup stood on the Table and thanked the Twins.

"Thank you all for an amazing night everybody! And a big thanks to the twins with their amazing musicality and Fishlegs and Meatlug for their inspiring dancing!" hiccup grinned as he clapped enthusiastically for the two, along with Snotlout and Astrid. The Twins took a big bow and threw a few kisses out there shouting "Thank you! Thank you!" While Fishlegs just blushed and tried to avoid eye-contact.

Hiccup sat back down as the 3 other teenagers who had been performing took seats opposite the now laughing trio.

Fishlegs huffed. The Twins beamed and the Dragons sent a look at Meatlug as she joined them.

Finally the 3 calmed down enough to hold a conversation.

"Best dare ever!" Exclaimed Ruffnut, beaming.

"Speak for yourself!" Fishlegs said.

"I enjoyed being the presenter, actually!" Hiccup laughed.

"Who knew you could act?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut

"I agree. Tell me why we teased you again?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"No, don't I don't want to be reminded." Astrid said to Hiccup, as Astrid looked rather sullen all of a sudden.

"Just forget it ok? Its in the past now." Hiccup soothed.

"Astrid has a point it is hard to forget." Ruffnut agreed.

"Argh! JUST FORGET IT!" Hiccup shouted. The others huffed but didnt continue. Sadly his outburst had brought the attention of the Hall. Hiccup just acted like nothing happened as everyone resumed their conversations.

Luckily the teens had seemed to have taken hiccups words to heart (or though it looked like) as they continued their conversation.

"Anyway who is daring? Because as far as i am concerned it could be anyone but astrid?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs, he got humiliated the most." Answered Hiccup.

"Okay, but I think we should continue tomorrow, there has been enough drama today!" Hiccup said. The others seemed to agree as they ate and headed to their house with their Dragon.

* * *

Stoick entered the Hall with Gobber. He glanced at the Teens Table and was shocked to see it empty. The Teens were _always _there before him. Normally nowadays , looking up to no good. Heck they were teens, they were always up to no good!

The two sat down on a table with Spitelout and the other parents.

"Stoick have you noticed none of our kids are here?" Asked Spitelout.

"Yes we can only hope they are not up to no good." Replied Stoick. And so the Adults all drank and ate while glancing at the Teens table every so often.

Finally they were rewarded.

"Look its Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout." Fishlegs Mum pointed out as they all saw the three teenagers walk in grinning ear to ear.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "But where are the others?" He asked as the three took seats next to each other and broke out into a full conversation.

"I agree. They always come in together! Something is going on." Gobber agreed.

They all saw Hiccup point at a corner of the hall then at Toothless. "Something is definitely up!" Astrid's mother agreed.

Soon after the Twins entered grinning widely. "Okay something is most certainly up! Fishlegs just wouldn't be left alone!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"Why aren't they eating? Those 6 don't stop!" Gobber exclaimed 5 minutes later.

"This isn't good." Stoick grumbled. The other adults couldn't help but agree as they say Snotlout motion Hiccup to the table top.

"What is he doing?!" Stoick exclaimed seeing Hiccup plaster on a grin and step onto the table.

"Whatever it is it cannot be good." Agreed Spitelout.

Slowly the entire hall silenced and Hiccup began to speak.

"Welcome Vikings of berk! Today we are joined by Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug and the twins with our musical enternatiment for the night! Everyone a round of applause for... The twins!" Hiccup finished flashing a cheesy grin at the crowd as he clapped enthusiasticly and the Twins took the stage.

Hiccup seemed to be the only one clapping but that didnt seem to phase him as he got down from the table.

"Wait... Musical Entertainment?!" Muttered The Twins parents as they both pale.

"Who knew Hiccup was such a good actor?" Spitelout asked, diffusing the tension Quite a bit.

"Heeeellllllllllloooooo Berk!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"We are honored to be peforming to you all tonight!" Ruffnut added, just as cheesily.

"Oh gods.." Muttered the Twins parents

"But first we need to take time to thank Hiccup for his warm welcome!" Tuffnut said, grinning.

"And all of you for welcoming us to the table so warmly!" Ruffnut said, as if they had recieved a standing ovation.

The Twins continued to ramble but Stoicks attention was now on his son and the Dragons. He nudged Gobber and motioned his head towards where Hiccup was now giving directions to Toothless and Barf and Belch. Gobber soon pointed it out to the other parents who watched his as they heard the Twins continue to ramble.

"Now let warmly welcome, our close friend and dancer, Fishlegs with his Gronkle, Mealug!"

Before the words could absorb into the Adults they saw Hiccup signal to toothless- who roared then to Barf and belch who created a explosion.

They couldn't see anything around the son as the explosion ceased they saw Meatlug dressed as a Tree next to Fishlegs whom was wearing a knee length dress, shoes and plats in his hair. Stoick heard the boys parents .

"My dress...Why?..."

"Oh Son...What are you doing...So much trouble." Could be heard from both Fishleg's parents.

However Stoick's attention was directed at the Teens Table, knowing they were behind all this. And , just as he suspected, the Teens were all over the place. Well for once the Twins managed to hold their composure but the same could not be said for Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout. Stoick was certain it was one of the latter two. He would discuss it later.l

Just as the hall had settled the Twins began a awful operatic piece Meanwhile Fishelgs had started prancing around the hall with his Dragon! Doing the waltz no less!

Both of Fishleg's parents were red and silent. Stoick knew it was from embarrassment. Stoick had not failed to realise that the Three teens that werent performing were missing. Stoick began to worry... Was there more this this than expected?!

Finally the torture was over and Fishleg's and Meatlug had stopped dancing and the Twins had stopped singing. The three appeared to be staring at the Teens bench, where the others had sat earlier. Stoick and the other parents plus Gobber directed their attention to the table also.

Finally three heads emerged- Astrids blonde locks, Snotlout scruffy brown hair and Hiccups chestnut hair- from beneath the bench. They all were clutching their Tankards and were red, which Stoick could only assume was from laughing.

Quickly Hiccup scrambled onto the table and Stoick groaned.

"Everyone- the Twins!" There was silence exept from the laughter from Astrid and Snotlout. Hiccup shot them a glare to silence them.

"Come on! What about Fishlegs?" At least there was a sound this time, even if it was only a wolf whistle from Snotlout.

Hiccup sighed but plastered on a grin , much to the Parent's and Gobber's curiosity. "Well then next we have the Cha cha by Fishlegs and Meatlug!" Hiccup announced as he clapped enthusiasticly as they say Fishlegs groan and get into position

Fishleg's parents groaned and the others couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Spitelout then repeated to Stoick, mainly. "Like I said Brother, your son is a actor!"

Spitelout grinned as he saw Stoicks face pale. Being a good actor only brought bad things. He should know!

The Twins then began a very upbeat song in which Fishlegs began to dance around the hall, recieving wolf-whistles fro. Some of the more drunk vikings and Snotlout. Stoick was shocked to see Hiccup of all people wolf whistling too!

Finally the torture had ended but the noise was far from gone as the hall saw the three teens and all the dragons rolling around laughing, grasping their sides and leaning on their dragons. As much as Stoick was humiliated now he couldn't help but feel happy as he saw his son laugh. Hopefully it would be seen more often now.

Finally the Teens managed to gain enough composure to stand as hiccup climbed onto the table, much to Stoick disappointment.

"Thank you all for an amazing night everybody! And a big thanks to the twins with their amazing musicality and Fishlegs and Meatlug for their inspiring dancing!" hiccup grinned as he clapped enthusiastically for the two, along with Snotlout and Astrid. The Twins took a big bow and threw a few kisses out there shouting "Thank you! Thank you!" While Fishlegs just blushed and tried to avoid eye-contact.

As Hiccup climbed back down and took his seat the Adults all turned to face each other in unison. Gobber was the first to speak.

"Well tha' was somethin else now wasn't it?!"

"I am afraid I might have to disagree with you on that point." Grumbled Fishlegs dad. The other parents of the performers grumbled their agreement.

Stoick waved his hand. "We cant stop them unless we catch them in the act! We need to keep an eye on them! We can't confine them, they are teens, they will just leave anyway!"

"Aye, teens are a trouble. The Twins are a hazard because they are always together so even when in the house they are a hazard. Fishlegs may be the most likely to obey but he still may leave the house, maybe not with a parent in the house. Same goes for Astrid and Snotlout, they wouldn't dare leave the house with their parents there. Hiccup on the other hand has been disobeying rules since his birth! And Stoick is out the house too often To keep Hiccup confined. Our real trouble with keeping them apart lies with the Twins and Hiccup. Astrid and Snotlout for the dares and Fishlegs for the hiding spots. They are the perfect team!" Exclaimed Gobber. The parents murmered their agreement and began to talk strategies when they heard a shout.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Shouted, to their surprise, Hiccup. He looked rather irritated but understanding. Hiccup can have that effect.

"What was all that about?" Asked Spitelout.

"No idea, but I do know that those teens sure looked guilts and, dare I say it, regretful about something!" Gobber pointed out.

Finally everyone began to head home, leaving just Gobber and Stoick alone.

"Right out with it!" Gobber said, surprising Stoick. Stoick quickly brushed it off.

"I don't know what your talking about Gobber!" Stoick said.

"Look Stoick, lets not play this game! We both know you have something on yer chest. And we both know you wont go home until its off yer chest. So out with it!" Gobber said sternly.

Stoick sighed. "Its Hiccup. I don't know what to do! All my life I shunned his and ignored him. That was his punishment but now... I dnt know what I can do! I am tying to be a better father. I already know a bit about Hiccup, but I need to know more! I know he is extra lazy on the morning and I also know he is very stubborn, especially when it comes to dragons! But what I dont know is how to punish him! How to talk to him! If that-" at this stoick pointed at the teens table where Hiccup began to present, where he laughed. "Is the real Hiccup, then how could he have turned out all those years ago? Could he be more confident? Could me and he have a bond? It just got me thinking I mean you have a point that beard incident was surely him, but how can I punish him for it?" Stoick finsihed.

"I could tell you about him." At this Stoick beamed at him. "But I wont. You need to figure this out on yer own stoick. Now go home. I have a feeling tomorrow will be just as worse!" Gobber said as he left. Leaving Stoick to trail home.

* * *

**OMG please dont hate me for the heart to heart! I am feeling sentimental!**

**Sorry for the long wait I had a sleepover last night and this is a long chapter! **

**Reviews deeply appreciated and dont forget Lighty 7's fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Got a few haters but haters gonna hate :)**

**Hope you like this idea. I am hoping to get them up regularly. Last chapter was a long one so it took extra time. However the others may be like the last one so forgive me if it takes a while!**

**And sorry for the delay this Chapter took a while!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Toothless was starting to get annoyed, his rider was STILL asleep! That was it! Toothless was going to WAKE him up!

Toothless took his position, ready to pounce and then:

"OW!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless pounced on him.

"Urgh, 5 more minutes bud." Hiccup argued.

Toothless began to lick Hiccup.

"Okay, okay I am awake. Happy now?" Toothless purred and nudged hiccup.

"Wanna go flying, bud? Asked Hiccup. Toothless began to jump.

"Woah Toothless! My dad is probably still asleep!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Come on bud."

Both Dragon and Rider left the house and began to fly, performing a few stunts to wake Hiccup up.

Meanwhile Stoick had been woken by a voice.

"Ouch!"

Hm that sounded like Hiccup. Stoick chuckled, Toothless had probably just woken him up.

"Urgh. 5 minutes bud."

Lazy Teen

"Okay, Okay I am awake. Happy now?"

Stoick would give him the credit, he sure knew how to wake Hiccup up!

"Wanna go flying bud?"

Trust Hiccup to want to go flying. Stoick thought for a moment. All that boy did was fly. Fly or Hang around with Dragons. Heck that boys life revolved around the beasts! But Stoick had seem him in the air, Hiccup looked at peace, like he belonged. 'no.' Stoick thout mentally scolding himself 'Don't think about that!' It killed Stoick how he had ignored Hiccup all his life as Hiccup because a outcast.

Stoick heard banging as he chucked quietly. 'Probarly that dragon.' Stoick thought.

"Woah toothless, my dad is probarly is probarly still asleep!"

'Too late for that hiccup!' thought Stoick.

"Come on Bud."

Stoick heard the stairs creak and a door swing shut. That must have been Hiccup leaving. Stoick pulled himself put of bed and got ready for his day of cheifing.

* * *

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted as he took a seat Wth the other Teens.

"Hey Hiccup." Greeted Astrid.

"Hey Legs whats the dare for this afternoon then?" Asked Hiccup. Fishlegs shook his head.

"Still thinking." Said Fishlegs.

* * *

"Fury! Where have you been?" Exclaimed Stormfly.

"Flying with my Rider." Replied Toothless.

"Lucky your rider can fly." Grumbled Hookfang.

"Hey I am sure you and your rider will be able to fly in due time. Espically with Fury's Riders classes." Meatlug told him.

"Maybe but so far only your rider has been successful." Hookfang said, motioning to Toothless.

"Okay, on a more cheerful note, what what that last night, Gronkle?" Asked Fury.

"I have no idea." Replied Mealug.

"You two seemed rather close." Barf said sniggering.

"Oh stop it!" Meatlug cried. "Besides I am sure I wont be the only one embarrsassed pretty soon."

"what?!"

"Why?!"

"Because our riders seems to be up to something. First Hookfang then me! Wo knows who will be next!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the Dragons looked rather worried.

"But why?" Askes Stormfly

"Its simple isn't it? They are playing a sort of game!" Exclaimed Belch, who looked rather happy but worried at the concept.

"I think all we can do is sit back and try to stay calm." Toothless said. The other dragons agreed.

* * *

"Okay guys today we will be doing about attack!" Hiccup announced.

"We will work with the dragons. Boys v.s Girls" hiccup said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"There are four boys and only two girls! Someone needs to join our team!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup groaned. Trust Astrid to notice something like that!

"Well who do you want?" Asked Snotlout, who was winking at her. Astrid made a noise of discust before both girls said in unison.

"Hiccup." They said.

Hiccup sighed and began to walk across before Tuffnut tackled him to the floor.

"Woah Tuff! What was that for?! The games havent even started yet!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he made a move to get back up. But Tuff just pushed him down. Toothless growled. But Tuff waved off and assured him that he wasn't hurting Hiccup.

"Hiccups on our team!" Tuff said.

"Why?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Because he is the Dragon Whisperer." Tuffnut said, whispering the last part. Finally he other boys caught on to why Tuff was so deperate.

"Oh come on Tuff!" Hiccup protested.

"No, I will not let you go to the she-devils!" Tuffnut said.

"Tuff, get off or I will be forced to take action." hiccup said, authoritivley.

Tuff scoffed. "No."

Hiccup laughed and looked at Toothless and made a head gesture to Tuff. Tuffs eyes widened as he realised what Hiccup had just done.

"No, Hiccup what are you doing?" Asked Tuff as he saw Toothless take pouncing position.

"Getting you off me!" Hiccup grinned.

Before Tuff could regester what was happening he was hit with a soft, to Toothless, fire blast then Toothless pounced on him.

Hiccup got up and grinned. "Good job bud." Hiccup said as Toothless got up and waddled over to Hiccup.

Tuff got up, inspected his slightly charred clothing and scowled. Hiccup and the others laughed.

"Don't mess with the Dragon Whisperer!" Snotlout laughed, as he whispered the last part as Tuffnt had done.

"Guys its lunch- we just wasted a whole lesson!" Astrid whined.

"Wasted?" Asked Hiccup. "I would say it was rather productive. We all learned that no good comes of annoying a Night Fury!"

The Teens stared at him. Did he not realise how good he was with dragons?! Hiccup apparently hadn't noticed As the mounted Toothless. The others mounted and they took off.

* * *

Gobber laughed as he turned away from the arena. Those Teens...

Stoick chuckled and walked over to Gobber.

"How many lessons do you think Hiccup gets done?" Asked Gobber

"Thor knows!" Chuckled Stoick.

"The boy sure has a talent with Dragons." Gobber said.

Stock sighed. "He sure does but HE doesn't seem to realise it!"

"Well you can hardly blame the boy. He has suffered hurt feelings and low slef esteem beneath those sarcastic comments for YEARS!" Gobber said.

"Not helping Gobber." Stoick said.

"Serously though those Dragons fawn over him! HE really just doesn't realise it!"

"GOBBER!" Stoick took a deep breath"Not helping, Gobber."

"Fine then lets change the subject!" Gobber decided.

The men walked to the hall discussing Trolls.

* * *

The teens were in the field just outside the Forge- for privacy.

"Right so who's turn was it?" Asked Snotlout.

"Fishleg's" Answered Hiccup. All the teens sat up and turned to look at Fishlegs.

"So.. Who are you daring?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Astrid."

"Bring it." Astrid said.

"I dare you to sneak into Gobbers house and steal all his appendages plus the one he is wearing." Fishlegs said.

"Nice one." Hiccup complimented, grinning. "Do you know just how many Appendages Gobber has?!"

The Teens shook their heads. "Over 100." Hiccup said.

The Teens gaped. "And that's leaving all the ones he has at the Forge!" Hiccup added.

"Legs, do I have to get the ones in the Forge too?" Asked Astrid.

Fishlegs thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not?"

"I'll come with you, I know where Gobber keeps them. It makes your job easier." Hiccup offered.

"Thanks." Astrid said.

"Say Legs, what is Astrid gonna do with them?" Asked Ruffnut, grinning.

"I have no idea!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Tuffnut and Ruffnut whispered for a second before Tuff whispered something in Fishleg's ear. "Brilliant! Okay using Gobber Appendages you have to create a statue of him and tomorrow at dinner you must hide behind him and act like Gobber for 5 minutes! Oh and Snotlout and Hiccup will play their own Dads!" Finished Fishlegs, grinning.

"Gee thanks guys!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"At least you can act!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"So where do me and Hiccup get the costumes?" Asked Snotlout.

"Your Dad's rooms." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup groaned. "If I'm caught you guys will regret it." He muttered.

The twins laughed. "Tomorrow night is going to be AWESOME!"

"Maybe for you!" Askrid exclaimed. "Gobber is going to KILL me!"

"Oh I just remembered you are going to need his pegleg too, Astrid." Fishlegs said.

"WHAT!"

"For the Statue." Fishlegs explained, timidly.

Hiccup began to laugh. "So gobber will be without an arm and a leg?" Hiccup grinned.

The twins nodded, also grinning. Hiccup began to laugh. Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"That was for laughing at me!" Astrid said.

"I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at Gobber'sface when he realises his appendages are gone!"

This sent all the Teens on a laughing frenzy.

"Come on its getting dark and I'm hungry!" Tuffnut said.

The Teens walked to the Hall alongside their Dragons.

* * *

"Where are they Gobber?!" Stoick exclaimed. "They have been gone ALL afternoon!"

"Relax Stoick they were probably flying or something." Gobber said, as they walked towards the Hall.

"And what if that something was another dare?!" Stoick panicked as they entered the Hall. Stoicks eyes swept the Hall and landed on the Teens Table, where all the Teenagers were sitting, talking and eating.

"See, they don't look very suspicious." Gobber pointed out.

"You never know..." Stoick grumbled as they jojned the adults and animatedly talked about other tribes and Dragons.

* * *

"Hiccup, your dad sure looks pissed!" Astrid said as Gobber and Stoick eneter the Hall.

"Oh Gee I wonder what I did now..." Hiccup groaned.

"Hiccup-" Started Astrid but Hiccup cut her off.

"No I don't want to talk about it." Hiccup ended. The Teens all felt for their friend, but they didn't echo their thoughts.

"Anyway speaking of your Father... how are you going to dress?" asked Tuffnut, as he tried to relieve the tension. It worked.

"Well I still have the beard cuttings..." Started Hiccup, grinning. The Teens gaped.

"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Your Dad will blow it!" Astrid gaped.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut grinned.

"I am so proud, dearest cousin!" Snotlout said proudly.

Hiccup laughed. "I was thinking of turning it into a replica beard!"

"Hiccup your Dad- he will go MENTAL plus he's gonna know its you!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Relax Legs I will tell my dad its from the barbers of something." Hiccup waved him off.

"This is all your fault!" Asteid exclaimed, pointing to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Why us?!" Asked Snotlout.

"Because not worrying about parents and doing crazy stuff is your sort of thing! You have influenced Hiccup!" Astrid replied, quite hysterical. The Twins and Snotlout on the other hand grinned.

"Its not a good thing!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Umm... Guys. My dad is coming over here." Hiccup said.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Fishlegs. He always was one for panicking!

"Shh!" Hiccup scolded. The group silenced as Stoick approached the Table. He looked rather suspicious but he didn't say anything.

"Hiccup-" Said Teen groaned as the other teens tried to hide their grins.

"Don't groan at me! All I was going to say is that Gobber made the excellent suggestion for you to teach they younger children about Dragons. And of course you will be doing it!" Stoick said.

"But dad-"

"No but Hiccup. You are the only one here on Berk who actually trains and undestands the beasts!"

"Why can't-"

"Gobber teach it?" Hiccup nods "Because Gobber knows about the beasts but only you understand them! You will train them every Saturday after lunch!" Stoick said as he walked away.

Hiccup hit his head on the table and groaned. "Why do. Have to do it?!"

"Well your Dad is right Hiccup, you are the only one who Dragons trust entirely!" Astrid exclaimed.

This of course was a understatement. Those Dragons worshiped Hiccup! But Toothless was much to protective over his rider. Everyone in Berk knew this of course, everyone except Hiccup. It annoyed the Hooligans but they also found it rather funny how their Dragons would pine for the boy and croon over him when he was in sight.

"Fine but you guys are helping!" Hiccup said, as he raised his head from the table.

Protests filled the Table. Hiccup finally admitted defeat and went to his dad to reject but Legs stopped him.

"Hiccup you have no choice, your dad said so!" Said Fishlegs. Hiccup muttered something unintelligible under his breath and returned to the table.

"This would be excellent for dares later!" Snotlout grinned. Hiccup's head made connection with the wood once more. The teens laughed.

At some point Hiccup raised his head and Astrid and Hiccup made plans to meet outside the Great Hall after everyone has gone to bed.

The teens then left to their own homes and Astrid and Hiccup went to occupy themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Adults...

The adults had been talking about the Dragons.

"You know Hiccup has a real talent with the Dragons." Complimented Astrid's Mother.

"Yes he helped me with my Dragon the other week, he had been feeling rather off and some alone time with Hiccup just fixed it." Commented one of the locals.

"Hiccup helped my younger daughter out with her Terrible Terror. And believe me she needed it!"

"Stoick, why don't we start training for the younger ones also? Hiccup would be a excellent teacher!" Gobber suggested. Instantly there were exclamations of agreement around the long table.

"Excellent idea Gobber! But when shall we do them?" Asked Stoick

"Well the boy needs time to help out around the place, and believe me we need it, he also needs his time in the forge and time just to himself. What about every Saturday after lunch? Then the children can slowly be broken in and Hiccup gets the alone time he needs?" Astrid's mother asks.

"Excellent idea, now lets see how Hiccup takes it!" Stoick said as he walked over to where the Teens sat.

"Hiccup your Dad- he will go MENTAL plus he's gonna know its you!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Stoick slowed his pace and tried to hide while he walked, he wanted to know what Hiccup was about to do! Just Stoicks luck someone dropped a plate near him so he missed what Hiccup said but Astrid seemed quite alarmed.

"This is all your fault!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

'Hmm wonder what they did now' thought Stoick.

"Why us?!" Asked Snotlout.

"Because not worrying about parents and doing crazy stuff is your sort of thing! You have influenced Hiccup!" Astrid replied, quite hysterical. The Twins and Snotlout on the other hand grinned.

Okay now Stoick was rather hysterical himself. He cannot have a Snotlout, Tuffnut or Ruffnut as a child! NO way!

"Its not a good thing!" Astrid exclaimed.

Stoick had to agree with the girl. This was not a good thing! Sadly Stoic, had run out of people and things to hide him. Hiccup seemed to have noticed.

"Umm... Guys. My dad is coming over here." Hiccup said.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Shh!" Hiccup scolded. The group silenced as Stoick approached the Table. Stoick looked around at the teenagers before him before turning to Hiccup.

"Hiccup-" He was cut off but Hiccup groaning. Teenager. Stoick did not fail to notice the others grinning at Hiccup.

"Don't groan at me! All I was going to say is that Gobber made the excellent suggestion for you to teach they younger children about Dragons. And of course you will be doing it!" Stoick said.

"But dad-"

'Lazy Teenager.' Thought Stoick.

"No but Hiccup. You are the only one here on Berk who actually trains and undestands the beasts!"

It was clear to Stoick Hiccup couldn't escape this one!

"Why can't-"

Surely Hiccup doesn't think Gobber could teach the children about training Dragon! He really is lazy!

"Gobber teach it?" Hiccup nods "Because Gobber knows about the beasts but only you understand them! You will train them every Saturday after lunch!" Stoick said as he walked away. There it was done. And best of all Hiccup couldn't argue!

He reached the table and returned to his seat next to Gobber.

"So how did it go?" asked Gobber.

"He tried to wriggle out of it. He even tried to play the Gobber card!" Stoick said.

"You can tell." Commented Spitelout.

"How?" Asked Fishleg's mother.

"Hiccup has his head on the table!" Spitelout chuckled, soon followed by the others as they saw Hiccup.

"You know Gobber I overheard a very weird conversation on my way to the Teens table." Stoick began. Instantly he had everyone's eyes on him.

"Hiccup seemed to be planning something and Fishlegs said he would be in a lot of trouble from me and Hiccup said another thing I couldn't hear then Astrid said he was becoming another Tuffnut or Ruffnut or Snotlout." Stoick said.

"Why do I have an idea it wont be good?" Asked the Twins mother.

"Because it won't" said Spitelout.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Said Gobber.

The other adults, who didn't have a teen and therefore were not in on the whole dare thing knew they were missing something but they decided to leave it.

Eventually the adults seeped out the Hall, unaware of what would happen the next day...

* * *

Hiccup had been in his Room with Toothless, waiting for his Father to go to bed. Normally his Father returned a hour after him and promptly fell asleep. He was sketching a sleeping Toothless while he waited.

Finally he heard the Door creak open and he scampered into bed and began to breathe deeply. Hopefully his father would be convinced.

5 minutes later he heard his bedroom door creak open and his father's heavy footfalls entering the room. There was silence expect for Hiccups breathing for a few moments before the footfalls left and Stoick's snores filled the house.

Hiccup crawled out of bed and opened his bedroom door. He was clever enough to oil his door so it didn't creak. He sneaked out the front door and stood by the Hall.

Hiccup pressed his ear to the door then he opened it. There wasonly a corner of Drunk Vikings who wouldn't remember anything in the morning in the Hall. Good, that meant everyone else was asleep.

Hiccup sat on the steps by the door- he was close enough to the corner to hide from any unsuspecting vikings but near enough to the enterance for Astrid to see him. Finally his time was rewarded.

"Sorry Hiccup my parents were having another drink before going to bed, so I had to wait." Astrid apologised.

"Its fine Astrid I have only been here for about 10 minutes anyway." Hiccup shrugged.

"Anyone in there?" Asked Astrid.

"Nope, well a few drunks in a corner but they won't remember anything by morning." Hiccup explained.

"Good, that means everyone else is asleep." Astrid said.

"Right then where to first?" Asked Hiccup "We have Gobber's home or the Forge."

"The Forge, It gives us more time to let Gobber fall into Sleep." Explained Astrid. Hiccup nodded and they both began to walk towards the Forge. Astrid was the first to break the silence.

"Why?" Asked Astrid.

"Why what?" Hiccup replied, confused.

"Why did you work in the Forge?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed.

"It was Gobber who asked me to be his apprentice but I knew, and I still know now, that my Dad had asked Gobber to take me on. My Dad just wanted me out and away from him, but I'm fine with it." Hiccup explained He then brightened up. "Besides I guess he got what he wanted I mean I spent all my time in the Forge, the only difference now is that I have Dragons and you guys."

"Hiccup, I'm sure your dad didn't want you away, he loves you."

"Astrid don't even bother, I know I am A dissapointment but I am fine with it!" hiccup said then they arrived at the Forge before Astrid could argue.

"Follow me." Hiccup said as the entered.

Astrid had never really been inside the Forge, she had been outside for weapons or to talk to Hiccup but she had never really been inside the place before. It was big and warm with sharp items everywhere. She noticed there was a curtain hung in the corner of the Room, it must be a door, more inportantly the door to Gobber's Office. She walked towards it.

"Astrid where are you going?" Asked Hiccup.

"To Gobbers Office." Astrid explained.

"Um Astrid that isn't Gobber's Office its mine." Hiccup explained.

Suddenly Astrid felt a wave of curiosity wash over her as she looked towards the curtains, but she knew that she couldn't go in with Hiccup there. She would wait until later.

Meanwhile Hiccup had found the Appendages. "Astrid over here."

Astrid had completely forgot what they were here for until Hiccup called her over. There were about 50 Appendages hanging on the walls.

"How in the name of Thor am I supposed to hide these, let alone make a statue of them!?" Astrid exclaimed.

"Well you can hide them in the Forest and I will give you a hand with the statue." Offered Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid grinned, more time with Hiccup!

Together they boxed the appendages and carted them off to the clearing behind the Forge that only Hiccup knew about. "How do you know about all these places?" Asked Astrid.

"Well I was lonely so I would wander around the woods in my spare time." Hiccup explained "I found lots of new places and I often spent my time just lounging there."

Astrid didn't know what to say so just just let ut a soft "Oh."

After lugging boxes and boxes of appendages to the clearing they were done.

"Gobber has way to many appendages!" Astrid exclaimed.

"You don't know the half of it!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I think we may need some of the Dragons help. I know for a fact Gobber lives in a two-story house and that he sleeps upstairs Not to mention he has over 100 appendages up there. We need those Dragons!" Hiccup said.

"How many Dragons?" Asked Astrid.

"I would say round about four or five."

"Okay then Hiccup where are we supposed to get four or five dragons?!" Astrid replied sounding exasperated.

"Off the others." Hiccup said. "We will work our way from the top down. So its my hiuse first." Hiccup explained as they walked to Hiccup's house. They eventually arrived At the larger-than-normal home.

"My Dads asleep and Toothless is on the top floor but my dad is a heavy sleeper so we should be okay." Hiccup warned her as he opened the door.

"If your dad is a heavy sleeper then how did he get out for the raids?" Whispered Astrid, as they entered the House.

"Because I had to wake him up!" Hiccup exclaimed, quietly as they walked to the stairs.

"Careful the 5th step is creaky." Hiccup warned as they climbed the stairs. Astrid had to give Hiccup credit, he was sneaky and even more so now he has a prothetic too!

The creeped past Stoicks bedroom door extra quietly and Astrid was amused to hear the cheif loudly snoring! Astrid felt for Hiccup- those roars were enough to make the ground shake!

Finally they reached Hiccup's room. Astrid had been in here before-when Hiccup was unconscious of course-and it hadn't changed much only Hiccup could now freely show his Drawings of Toothless and other Dragons in his room. While Hiccup woke up Toothless Astrid managed to grab a few that were in one of hiccup's drawers. She then returned to Hiccup before he suspected anything.

Toothless' eyes opened lazily. Astrid didn't know how he did it, whenever Astrid tried to wake up Stormfly she would shoot spikes at Astrid. Maybe she could get Hiccup to wake up Stormfly.

Within Seconds Toothless was bounding and ready to go.

"Do you wanna fly out? Snotlout is nearest and he lives on the second floor, so it may be easiest." Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled, she loved flying with Hiccup.

"Okay." She replied. The mounted Toothless and took off through the Window, Hiccup was sure to close the door And grab a few bits of paper and a pencil so he could explain where the missing dragons where.

As quick as they were airborn they were swiftly landing in Snotlouts bedroom. His room was smaller than Hiccups but still larger than Astrid's. It was a rather simple bedroom with some shields on the wall and Hookfang on a rock beside Snotlouts bed.

Snotlout snored loudly, as did Spitelout-whom you could hear from the lower floor- Astrid though it may be heritige before she realised Hiccup didn't snore-well not often. Maybe it did run in the family. Hiccup's attention was already on Hookfang.

"Careful." Astrid warned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but continued towards the Dragon. Astrid stood, mesmerised, as Hiccup carefully woke the Monstorus Nightmare. Normally a Nightmare would attack but the very moment Hookfang saw Hiccup its pupils went from slithers to big, wide innocent eyes.

"Hey Hookfang, feel up to stealing some of Gobbers appendages and Hiding them in the forest?" Asked Hiccup grinning. In reply Hookfang nuzzled against Hiccup, making him laugh and pet the Nightmare. "Good, just give me a minute tonwrite a note to Snotlout explaining your dissapearance before we go okay?"

Hookfang nuzzled against Hiccups cheek, making Toothless growl. Astrid inwardly laughed at the Nightfury's behaviour. Toothless was very protective and mothering of Hiccup. Those two were inseparable- but that didn't stop the Dragons from attempting to grab Hiccup's attention and Toothless didn't hesitiate to show his annoyance toward the topic, although Hiccup seemed oblivious to the Dragons behavior.

"Okay, letter finished- next stop yours." Hiccup said to Astrid as he mounted Toothless. Seeing Astrid looking at him shyly made Hiccup inwardly laugh. "Want a ride?" Offered Hiccup. Astrid gladly accepted.

This trip took a little longer- scene as in Hiccup and Snotlout's homes were very close to eachother due to the Chief and Spitelout being brothers.

The rule was the closer you were to the Cheif's home the higher up you were. Snotlout and his parents were related to the Cheif and so they were the nearest From there it went Down in Reputations. Luckily all the Teens had rather popular parents so they all lived close to each-other although Hiccup's house was the Meeting Place because it was the biggest and best not to mention the most private and closest to the forest.

Soon they were flying through Astrid's window. Astrid-like everyone else in the village save Hiccup and the Cheif- had a Two-Story house. The rooms were not as big as Snotlouts or Hiccups but just as good. On her room Were shields and Axes which were carefully placed to as not to harm Stormfly.

Said Dragon was currently snoozing in the moonlight On a rock infront of Astrid's bed.

Hiccup and Astrid dismounted Toothless and walked towards Stormfly. Astrid made up an excuse so Hiccup would have to wake uo Stormfly- Astrid did not want another attack of Spikes After what happened last time her butt still hurt.

While Astrid busied herself at the table Hiccup had walked over to Stormfly and coaxed her out of sleep. Stormfly was now nuzzling Hiccup while Hiccup gave her a scratch.

Hiccup then stood up. "Ready to go Astrid?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, lets go so we can get this over with!" Astrid exclaimed.

As they mounted their Dragons Astrid couldn't help but feel a but upset she wasn't riding with Hiccup now but she brushed it aside as they flew to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's home. They landed swiftly in the middle of the Twin's bedroom. Hiccup fought the urge to write the words 'IDIOT' on Tuffnut as he started on the task at Hand.

Eventually Barf and Belch jouned the 3 dragons and 2 humans in the land of the awake.

While the two heads nuzzled a writing Hiccup Astrid heard a soft growl from Toothless. She began to scratch Toothless in an attempt to calm him down. It worked to a certain extent.

Finally Hiccup was done. "Okay we just need Meatlug then we can grab Gobber's appendages and be done for tonight!" Hiccup said, cheerfully.

They quickly entered Fishegs home, which wasn't far from the Twins' house. It was the same as everyone's only Fishlegs had plastered his walls with poems and Dragon Facts. They quickly noticed Mealug snoozing happily beside Fishlegs. Hiccup wrote the letter first this time then he proceeded to wake up Meatlug-who seemed very happy to see Hiccup.

Finally they all set off for Gobber's home. They had to travel back in the Direction of the Chiefs' home this time becuase Gobber was very close to Stoick, and Hiccup. godfather in fact- though Hiccup didn't know this.

"Okay we need to be extra quiet, Gobber may be a heavy sleeper but Taking appendages off him with out him notcing will be tricky. If Astrid, Toothless and Meatlug stay here and grab the Prosthetics then Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Hookfang and I can carry them to the clearing." Hiccup said. Toothless seemed to want to argue but wisley kept quiet As they approached the Window.

Carefully Astrid rolled into Gobber's bedroom, where Gobber was snoring loudly and powerfully. She gave the thumbs up to Hiccup who landed Toothless in the room before getting onto Hookfang and returning to the Air, making Toothless growl at Hookfang, whom appeared not to have heard him.

Meatlug joined Toothless and Astrid in Gobbers bedroom as Astrid opened a big cubboard infront of her. She gaped.

Inside were a hudred different Prothestics all with different designs! She and the other Dragons immediately began to work, grabbing Prothetics and handing them to the dragons waiting at the Window, when they each had enoug Hiccup lead them to the clearing.

Hookfang was enjoying himself. Sure his rider could ride him okay but Fury's rider jst seemed to understand Dragons more and so Hookfang enjoyed the company of Fury's rider very much. He knew it irratated Fury but Hookfang didn't care at all.

Finally they dropped the Prothetics and returned for some more. 3 trips later the only Prothetics left were the ones Gobber was wearing. Astrid gulped as Hiccup grinned.

"A little help?" Asked Astrid.

"Sorry, this is your dare!" Hiccup laughed.

Astrid huffed and began on the arm prosthetic. It seemed easy enough, after all if that man had so many prosthetics then surely he had to make changing them easy? Even with this knowlege Astrid still struggled to remove it. Eventually she did it as she moved o to his leg. This one would be harder knowing that Gobber never changed his peg-leg.

She removed the sheets and was relieved to see Gobber was not one for sleeping in his undies. Carefully she took it off. It kept squeaking and just when it came off Gobber grunted and sat up. Astrid squeaked and hid infront of the bed. Luckily Gobber just crashed down onto his pillow again. Astrid sighed and jumped onto Stormfly as Hiccup returned to Toothless. Toothless looked particularly smug.

The ditched the remaining prosthetics and headed for their own homes.

"Night, Hiccup." Said Astrid.

"Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup grinned. As she turned and left Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Lets go home bud."

The room was just as he had left it. Hiccup crawled into bed and fell asleep the moment his head made cantact with the Pillow. Man he couldn't wait to see Gobber tomorrow! He fell asleep grinning.

* * *

"HICCUP!"

That was the noise that greeted Hiccup when we woke up-well when he was woken up.

Hiccup lazily opened his eyes and was greeted with the looming figure of Stoick. "About time you woke up Hiccup! Normally you and Toothless are the first up!"

Hiccup, who now knew that there was no threat, closed his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't Hiccup!" Stoick said as he pulled Hiccup from the covers of warmth. "You have Dragon Training with the other Teenagers today! Parents and children alike are coming to watch so they know what to expect on Saturday!"

Hiccup groaned and sat up. "Prosthetic?" Asked Hiccup. Stoick passed him the artificial body part. "I will be in the Hall in a few." Hiccup said.

"Okay son, just hurry up!" Stoick said as he left.

Hiccup clambered out of bed and woke Toothless. Lazy Salamander.

15 buckets of water later Rider and Dragon were awake and drenched As they slodged over to the Hall, dripping buckets.

"Hey Hiccup what- Argh!" Snotlout exclaimed as Hiccup shook his hair like a dog before aitting down. "Thank alot cuz."

Hiccup laughed. "No problem."

"Do I want to know?" Astrid, who looked very tired.

"Probably not." Shrugged Hiccup. Astrid sighed And shook her head- Those two were just getting worse.

"So how was Last night?" Asked Fishlegs.

"It took longer than I expected but there was ALOT of appendages!" Astrid replied, eating her meal.

"Details!" Ruffnut pressured. Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup. Together they went through the story going through when they met up till when they finished in The Forge.

"Wait so you guys are telling me you came into my room?!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Yep!" Replied Hiccup. Ruffnut inwardly blushed at the thought of Hiccup being in her room but she put on a mask of annoyance.

"Creepy..." Tuffnut said.

"Its not like we watched you or anything. We just went in and Hiccup woke up the Dragons and we left." Astrid said, defensively.

"How in the name of Thor did you wake up Hookfang without any burns?!" Snotlout exclaimed he still had that one on his back!. Hiccup just ignored him as he continued with the story.

"Who knew a man could have so many appendages?" Asked Snotlout.

"Me, although not voluntarily." Hiccup said. The Teens then began to discuss appendages when they heard the Doors open and a voice shouting for the cheif. When they turned they were met with a leg and arm-less Gobber. He really did look funny leaning on a walking stick and missing a arm-althougn Hiccup did feel a pang of guilt hit him.

"Stoick! Who took ALL my appendages?!" Gobber questioned. Stoick was there in moments, he lead Gobber over to the Cheif's table where Gobber began animatedly talking to Stoick.

The Teens couldn't contain it any longer and they weren't safe in the Hall. The sprinted form the Hall and around the corner where they burst. The Teens rooled around on the grass laughing so hard they got stitches. The Dragons, whom had been worried about their Rider followed them but it seems a waste of time when they saw the Teens rolling around laughing.

"Bloody-Brilliant!" Tuffnut managed to choke out.

"His face!" Snotlout joined in.

"More like his leg! He was hobbling everywhere" Ruffnut had exclaimed. Apparently she had forgotten about Hiccup's prosthetic leg. She realised her mistake when Hiccup suddenly stopped laughing. Apparently everyone lese had noticed as Tuffnut punched her and she didn't even bother to retaliate. Toothless walked up to Hiccup and nudged him.

"I'm alright bud." Hiccup soothed, patting Toothless' snout.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I just-"

"Its okay Ruff, really." Hiccup reassured. But Ruffnut wasn't convinced. The look n Hiccup's eyes just gave it all away. She walked over and gave him a unexpected hug.

"Its not Hiccup I'm sorry. And if you reply with 'I'm fine there will be hell to pay!"" Ruffnut said as she let go.

"Thanks Ruff." Hiccup smiled. Toothless gave Ruffnut and nuzzle And Hiccup a big lick.

"URGH! Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, making everyone laugh, although Astrid somewhat half-heartedly. She would admit it. She was jealous of Ruff when she reassured Hiccup like that. There she said it. She. Was. Jealous.

Meanwhile Ruff seemed rather pleased with herself, she had managed to fix a wound and hugged her crush while gaining the approval of his Nightfury.

"Okay so shall me and Astrid show you guys the clearing now? We really should get a move on with this statue." Hiccup suggested. There were nodds of agreement all around.

Hiccup lead the way, weaving through the trees like it was his second home. Finally they arrived at the clearing. It was cluttered with Appendages of every kind.

The Teens began work turnig them into a statue.

"Right the size will have to be roughly around three times gobbers height and weight. Alothough it wont weight alot in reality. We can glue or secure them in anyway because Gobber needs them back after this. So we need to just pile these exactly." Assessed Hiccup

"How many types of Prosthetic can you have?!" exclaimed Snotlout 1 hour later.

"Alot apparently." Replied Ruffnut.

*2 and 1/2 hours later*

"Right well we are uo to the waist and I think its looking pretty good." Commented Hiccup.

"I'm hungry." Snotlout whined.

"Whats new?" Asked Tuffnut, snarkily.

"Guys, calm down I will go grab some Lunch for us all, mind its going to take me a while to haul it here so I wont be back for about half an hour. Try make his belly while I am gone!" Hiccup said as he began to walk away.

The moment Hiccup was gone from the scene Astrid pulled out some drawings from her shoulder pads.

"What are those?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Ok I was in Hiccups room last night and while Hiccup was waking up Toothless I was looking at his walls, they are cluttered with pictures and I saw a few and grabbed them. But look at them!" Astrkd said.

"Woah." Tuffnut

"Who would have guessed?" Snotlout

"Amazing." Ruffnut

"How did Hiccup do these?" Fishlegs

"I know right?" Astrid grinned.

There were a few drawings.

One of Toothless, asleep and content. Beside it Hiccup had wrote 'Toothless' and 'Lazy Reptile!'

Another was of a group of Terrible Terrors. They looked so cute and innocent grouped together. It really was detailed.

Also there was a Sketch of Berk from the skies, it was a beautiful image. It captured Berk's every light side and it hid all the Dark Sides.

"I wonder what else he has been hiding from us." Fishlegs said outloud. This made the teens think for a moment. Was there anything Hiccup could be hiding from them?

"Well I know we probably have about 25 minutes left and the Forge is just 5 minutes away. I also happen to know Hiccup has his own private office in the Forge. I wanted to go scope it out last night but Hiccup was there." Astrid explained. The Teens grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah I'm with idiot here lets go!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

The Teens arrived in the Forge 5 mnutes later. Astrid took a moment to remember last night.

"Over here!" Astrid said as the others followed. They approched a curtain.

"Wow Hiccup really likes his privacy!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Maybe barging in on his private area isn't a good idea."

"Hiccup wouldn't mind. He might be a bit shy about it but he wouldn't mind." Astrid said As the pushed open the curtains.

Inside was sketches and ideas that lay discarded or forgotten about everywhere.

"Did he ever clean this space?" Asked Snotlout.

"This is rich coming from you!" Retorted Astrid.

There were alot of Toothless. And quite a few of Toothless' prosthetic.

Astrid found some of different Dragon Species too.

Then she reached the counter. It was covered in even more drawings of Toothless along with some familiar ones.

It was her! And there as one of Stormfly! And one of her and Stormfly!

"Hey guys look at these!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Wow!"

"Hey look there is some of me And Hookfang!"

"And some of me, Ruffnut and Barf and Belch!"

"Ooh Meatlug and I are here too!"

"How does he do it?!" Astrid asked. Then she looked around.

"Shit! We have 7 minutes to get back Before Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. The Teens sprinted through the forest to the clearing where the Dragons were lying down, looking at them curiously.

"We were in Hiccup's office. He has some amazing Drawings." Astrid explained quickly. "Pretend we never left!" She told them.

A minute later Hiccup returned.

"Hey guys I got the food and drinks." Hiccup said happily.

"Finally I am starved!" Snotlout said, digging in.

"Pig?" Commented Tuffnut, but he too was gorging down on the food.

The others grabbed their share and sat down, chugging down on Mead.

"So what now?" Asked Astrid.

"Well we have Dragon Training at half two and my Dad said there would be some inlookers for the Kids Dragon Training" Hiccup said.

"WHAT?!" Was the reply

"Its not like I liked it but I have no choice, and you guys are not leaving me!" Hiccup said. The others huffed as they finished their meal.

Hiccup fed the Dragons and everyone got back on task. By Half Two they had all of Gobber's belly done, which was quite a feat.

"Race you to Training!" Hiccup said.

The teens raced on their Dragons and soared through the sky. Well more like raced through it!

* * *

Stoick was worried. He hadn't seen Hiccup or any of the other Teens all morning! Mot to mention they had Training infront of the Adults and Children today!

To Stoicks relief he saw Hiccup entering the Hall, although unaccompanied.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called. Hiccup turned around. "I couldn't find yeh anywhere! I was beginning to worry!"

Hiccup let out a laugh. "Me and the others are eating lunch in a clearing I found whenI was younger. But we wont miss training I promise!" Hiccup said as he grabbed food for 6 and a barell of mead and set off. Stoick sighed and sat back down.

"Those Teens are up to something I just know it." Stoick said.

"You can't stop them Stoick, not without evidence." Gobber said.

"But there is evidence! My beard, Fishlegs' performance and everythng else- it all points to them!" Stoick said.

"But how can you prove it? I know it was them and you know it was them but all we can do at the moment is hope to catch them in the act!" Gobber replied.

"Argh! Those Teens will be the death of me!" Stoick said.

"Join the club." Said Spitelout.

"Tell you what lets get good seats for Dragon Training, that'll cheer you up!" Gobber said.

With that the Trio arrived at the Training Centre and nabbed some good seats. Moments later the rest of the parents joined and seats started to be filled.

"Afternoon Stoick." Greeted Astrid's mother.

"Any luck with the teens?" Asked the Twins mother. Stoick shook his head.

"Not yet." stoick answered. Other Vikings began filling in, greeting Stoick on the way.

Finally they heard the Teens shouting at each-other.

"Come on is that the best you can do?!" Shouted Hiccup.

Soon children and Adult eyes alike were on the incoming 6.

Astrid shot spikes at Hiccup, who dodged easily. Next Snotlout aimed a fire at him.

Hiccup laughed and he and Toothless shot a soft flame at them, but it was enough tothrow them off course.

"That's cheating!" Shouted Snotlout.

"No its harmless strategy!" Replied Hiccup.

"Pur-lease Barf, Belch flame and Aim at Toothless."

They obliged but Toothless aimed a Plasma blast at a tree nearby, distracting them so they stopped. "Hey!"

"You were asking for it!" Hiccup laughed.

"Meatlug at Astrid!" Shouted Fishlegs. Astrid wasn't so lucky to dodge, a tick lf flames liched her skirt. She shot spikes at the Duo behind her.

The spectators watched on, amusedly.

Hiccup was the first to land in the Arena, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The others soon followed.

"You so cheated." Snotlout said.

"Did not!" Hiccup replied.

"Did too!"

"Not."

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"GUYS!" Shouted Astrid, cutting them off their Argument.

"Not." Said Hiccup quickly before resuming the Lesson. "Today we will be practicing out skills in Combat and we can finish with some tricks outside."

The children looked exited. They always had taken a shine to Hiccup after the battle, seeing him as their hero and role-model. Plus Hiccup was good with Kids.

"First things first teams." Hiccup began.

Oh-no s were heard amongst the crowed from those who had watched a training before.

"Ruff, Tuff you two will be team one because you share a Dragon. Snotlout Team two." The Three stood on the right or left, where Hiccup pointed.

"Okay pick your person. Snotlout first because Ruff and Tuff already have 2 In their team."

"Hiccup." Snotlout said. The Twins began to protest as Hiccup and Toothless both walked to join a rather smug Snotlout. "Your turn." He grinned.

"Astrid." The Twins said. Astrid and Stormfly walked over to join them.

"Fishlegs for us!" Snotlout said. Fishlegs and Meatlug joined Snotlout and Hiccup.

"Right now the teams are settled our combat game will be Capture the Flag!" Hiccup announced happily. The others looked confused. "What you have never played capture the Flag?!" Asked Hiccup. They shook their heads. "Neither have I but I made it up when I was younger!" The Teens looked sad at this.

"Each team has a flag and they have to hide it somewhere. The other team has to capture it. Opponents can be captured and brought to your base where you can attempt to get the answer out of them." Hiccup explained. "For the sake of our guests the game will be played in the Training area and the areas outside. People can be hit with a fireball. But it must be harmless."

The Teens looked exited. "Here are the Flags." Hiccup help up a Green Flag with the letters SHF engraved onto them. The other is Red and has the letters RTA written on them. "The green is ours and the Red is yours. The hidden Flag must be at least a bit visible. We both have 5 minutes to hide the flag and the base lf operation will be on either side of the spectators area. GO!" The Teens split to hise their flags.

The Kids looked very giddy with exitment and the Adults were smiling as they looked on. Stoick and the other parents (this includes Gobber) were laughing.

"Boo" Came a voice from behind the kids. They turned and cried "Hiccup!" For Hiccup and Toothless were behind them laughing. "Is it okay if our base is over here with you?"

"Yes!" They cried. Hiccup laughed.

"Good."

He and Toothless then brought a chair over from thor knows where. "So you enjoying this?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes!" Then one kid asked.

"Can we do this with you Hiccup?"

"Yes of course and lots of other games if you listen. Sadly the other Teens don't losten so this is a treat for them!" Hiccup smiled.

"I seem to recall another Teenager who doesn't listen." Gobber said with a smile. Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Gobber before flying down to the Arena. Everyone else soon joined them.

"Team meeting!" Cried Hiccup. The groups huddled together.

"Did you hide the Flag?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah we did what you said." Snotlout grinned. It had been a brilliant plan. Hiccup suggested when he made base to do it beside the Adults and while they got distracted watching his Snotlout and Fishlegs would hide the Flag in Gobbers Underwear. "Its just visible. That man doesn't feel anything!" Snotlout exclaimed.

ON THE OTHER TEAM...

"So where is the Flag?" Asked Astrid- who had been making base opposite Hiccup.

"We hid it in the Zippleback cage under the Hay." Grinned Tuffnut.

BACK TO NORMAL...

"Okay time up the Game begins in 2 minutes everone POSITIONS!" Shouted Hiccup. They went in order.

Astrid flew to her side of the Arena where the Kids began petting Stormfly.

The Twins took to the sky, watching over their hiding spot.

Snotlout took to the sky on the opposite side of the Twins.

Fishlegs flew to their side lf the area where the kids began giggling at Mealug.

Hiccup soared higher than anyone and aimed a plasma blast at the stones just above the banner. The game had begun.

The Twins immediately began to search the locations around the arena while Snotlout began searching the foundations.

Hiccup scanned the area looking for a mode of plan. Astrid.

"You know Toothless wouldn't it be such a shame if Berk's strongest warrior was. Captured and broken to the truth?" Asked Hiccup with a manical grin. Toothless let out a low roar which must have been a laugh. "So here in the plan..."

Astrid had been gently talking to the children while looking out for predators or hopeful prey. For a second she had driven her eyes to one of the Children and she would never d it again. The crowd gasped and looked to the sky and the children began jumping as the oh-so familiar sound of the Nightfury blasted out. Astrid wasn't quick enough as a innocent flame hit just infront of her. She was taken by surprise as Toothless grasped her arms and took off to Hiccup's base. Stormfly had followed and when they landed Hiccup jumped off and instantly soothed Stormfly who began nuzzling Hiccup affectionately, ignoring Astrid who was getting tied to the chair.

"Traitor." Muttered Astrid. Hiccup laughed turned to Fishlegs.

"Tell Snotlout we got a hostage. I'll stay here." Hiccup told Fishlegs.

"Your in for it later Hiccup." Fishlegs said as he got on Mealug and the pair flew off. Hiccup turned to face Astrid, who currently looked the image of a mixture of anger and worry.

"So what can I do to you? Hmm I wonder?" Hiccup said, evilly as he walked around Astrid.

"Whats the worst you can do? Geek me to telling?" Asked Astrid, who still looked worried.

"Remember your first meeting with Toothless? Because I do and need I note you haven't tried any stunts like that ever..." Hiccup said, grinning. Astrid paled. "Yes I think that will be the trick. Lets wait for the others, they wouldn't want to miss this..."

WITH FISHLEGS

"Hey Snotlout! Hiccup got us a hostage!" Shouted Fishlegs. Snotlout turned to face Fishlegs grinning.

"Who?" Asked Snotlout

"Astrid."

"Man has he got a death wish or something?" Asked Snotlout, surprised.

"Looks like it. First Toothless, then the Green death and now this!" Fishlegs replied.

"Lets go. I do NOT want to miss this!" Snotlout exclaimed. The two then set off for their Base.

WITH THE TWINS

"Tuffnut! Tuffnut!" Exclaimed Ruffnut as she ran to the arena, where Tuff was currently searching with Barf and Belch.

"What?" He asked.

"Hiccup-Got Astrid-hostage." Puffed out Ruffnut.

"We can't save her-it too late. We just have to hope she doesn't break. Now come on, we need to search for that Flag." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut got on.

"What I want to kno is how he did it." Ruffnut said.

"Thor knows." Tuffnut replied as they resumed their search.

WITH STOICK AND THE PARENTS (starting from the beginning of the Game)

"Come on is that the best you can do?!" Shouted Hiccup.

They all turned to see the Teens come flying in.

Astrid shot spikes at Hiccup, who dodged easily. Next Snotlout aimed a fire at him.

Hiccup laughed and he and Toothless shot a soft flame at them, but it was enough tothrow them off course.

The parents laughed.

"That's cheating!" Shouted Snotlout.

"No its harmless strategy!" Replied Hiccup.

"Harmless." Stoick muttered, shaking his head.

"Pur-lease Barf, Belch flame and Aim at Toothless."

They obliged but Toothless aimed a Plasma blast at a tree nearby, distracting them so they stopped. "Hey!"

"You were asking for it!" Hiccup laughed.

"Meatlug at Astrid!" Shouted Fishlegs. Astrid wasn't so lucky to dodge, a tick lf flames liched her skirt. She shot spikes at the Duo behind her.

Hiccup was the first to land in the Arena, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The others soon followed.

"You so cheated." Snotlout said.

"Did not!" Hiccup replied.

"Here we go." Muttered Stoick and Spitelout

"Did too!"

"Not."

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"GUYS!" Shouted Astrid, cutting them off their Argument.

"Not." Said Hiccup quickly

Gobber laughed.

"Today we will be practicing out skills in Combat and we can finish with some tricks outside."

"First things first teams." Hiccup began.

"Oh no." Muttered Gobber and Stoick.

"What? Why is that bad?" Asked the other parents.

"last time this happened a war began for Hiccup." Explained Gobber. The other parents then echoed the 'uh-oh's

"Ruff, Tuff you two will be team one because you share a Dragon. Snotlout Team two." The Three stood on the right or left, where Hiccup pointed.

"Okay pick your person. Snotlout first because Ruff and Tuff already have 2 In their team."

"Hiccup." Snotlout said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Spitelout

The Twins began to protest as Hiccup and Toothless both walked to join a rather smug Snotlout. "Your turn." He grinned.

"Astrid." The Twins said. Astrid and Stormfly walked over to join them.

"Fishlegs for us!" Snotlout said. Fishlegs and Meatlug joined Snotlout and Hiccup.

"Right now the teams are settled our combat game will be Capture the Flag!" Hiccup announced happily.

The adults looked confused. Never had they seen their kids playing such a game.

"What you have never played capture the Flag?!" Asked Hiccup. They shook their heads. "Neither have I but I made it up when I was younger!" The Teens looked sad at this as did their parents.

"Each team has a flag and they have to hide it somewhere. The other team has to capture it. Opponents can be captured and brought to your base where you can attempt to get the answer out of them." Hiccup explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that rule won't end well?" Asked the Twin's mother. The parents all agreed.

"For the sake of our guests the game will be played in the Training area and the areas outside. People can be hit with a fireball. But it must be harmless."

The Teens looked exited. "Here are the Flags." Hiccup help up a Green Flag with the letters SHF engraved onto them. The other is Red and has the letters RTA written on them. "The green is ours and the Red is yours. The hidden Flag must be at least a bit visible. We both have 5 minutes to hide the flag and the base lf operation will be on either side of the spectators area. GO!" The Teens split to hise their flags.

"This is certainly going to be interesting." Commented Gobber.

"I'm not sure if interesting is the word I would say catastrophic." Stoick said

"I have to agree. This is trouble waiting to happen." Agreed Spitelout. Just then they saw Hiccup land behind a group of children silently. They watched on.

"Boo" Hiccup said. They turned and cried "Hiccup!"

"Is it okay if our base is over here with you?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes!" They cried. Hiccup laughed.

"Good."

He and Toothless then brought a chair over from thor knows where. "So you enjoying this?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes!" Then one kid asked.

"Can we do this with you Hiccup?"

"Yes of course and lots of other games if you listen. Sadly the other Teens don't listen so this is a treat for them!" Hiccup smiled.

The Adults snorted, Hiccup was the king of not listening!

"I seem to recall another Teenager who doesn't listen." Gobber said with a smile. Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Gobber before flying down to the Arena.

The mothers smiled.

"Hiccup really has a way with kids." Commented Astrid's mother.

"He is going to be great with those lessons." Agreed Fishleg's mother.

"Team meeting!" Cried Hiccup. The groups huddled together.

Nobody could hear what they said so they all just sat in silence until Spitelout noticed something and began to laugh, harshly.

"Spitelout! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Stoick. Spitelout pointed at Gobbers butt where the flag was just peaking out. Stoick roared with laughter, earning glances from the others, Stoick just replied with a point to the flag. Soon they all were sniggering, except Gobber, who had no idea.

"Okay time up the Game begins in 2 minutes everone POSITIONS!" Shouted Hiccup. They went in order.

Astrid flew to her side of the Arena where the Kids began petting Stormfly

"Having her alone is not good." Commented Gobber, "She could be kidnapped.

"No she is a tough lass. Capturing her is a death wish." Replied Stoick.

The Twins took to the sky, watching over their hiding spot.

"Good strategy." Commented Spitelout.

Snotlout took to the sky on the opposite side of the Twins.

"Smart." Commented A-Mother

Fishlegs flew to their side lf the area where the kids began giggling at Mealug.

"Cute." Commented TT-Mother

Hiccup soared higher than anyone and aimed a plasma blast at the stones just above the banner.

"Flashy and dangerous- very Hiccup." commented Gobber.

They stood in silence watching The Twins and Snotlout search for the flag and Astrid and Fishlegs protect their Bases. Then they say Hiccup whispering something to Toothless. Both lf them looked the picture of trouble.

"This is going to be interesting" Commented Spitelout.

They saw Hiccup capture Astrid and fly her back to Base where he soothed Stormfly and tied up Astrid, sending Fishlegs to tell Snotlout.

"Your son has a death wish Stoick." Commented the Twin's father.

"Believe me I know." Replied Stoick.

"So what can I do to you? Hmm I wonder?" Hiccup said, evilly as he walked around Astrid.

"Whats the worst you can do? Geek me to telling?" Asked Astrid, who still looked worried.

"You would be surprised. Hiccup is a creative boy." Commented Gobber to the other Adults.

"Remember your first meeting with Toothless? Because I do and need I note you haven't tried any stunts like that ever..." Hiccup said, grinning. Astrid paled. "Yes I think that will be the trick. Lets wait for the others, they wouldn't want to miss this..."

"Uh-Oh" Commented Stoick.

BACK TO NORMAL

Snotlout and Fishlegs joined Hiccup and Astrid.

"So 'legs wasn't lieing." commented Snotlout.

"Of course he wasn't! And I have the perfect teaser lined up!" Hiccup Grinned. Astrid did look pale.

"Ready bud?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless growled happily. Astrid was grasped from the seat and held firmly in Toothless' claws. They took off Higher and higher.

"Hiccup! Get me down!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me the location of the Flag!" Demanded Hiccup.

"Never!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup looked down, they were very high up. Perfect.

Hiccup and Toothless began to fall at a rapid pace down. Astrid screamed.

"Make it stop!" Shouted Astrid

"Where is the Flag?!" Replied Hiccup, whom was really enjoying himself.

"I will NEVER tell you!" Shouted Astrid.

"Fine, I have plenty more stunts to show you!" Hiccup replied.

They were midway down and Toothless dropped Astrid.

"The Zippleback cage! The Flag is in the Zippleback cage!" Screamed Astrid as she fell.

"Where in the Cage?" Asked Hiccup.

"The hay! The Hay!" Replied Astrid.

Toothless scooped under Astrid and she landed on the saddle behind Hiccup. "Astrid! How nice of you to stop by!" Hiccup grinned. Astrid scowled as Hiccup gently flew back down to the Base and tied up Astrid. Everyone was gaping at him. Hiccup grinned as he walked over and whispered the location in both of his teammates ears. Followed by a plan.

"Lets go!" Exclaimed Hiccup. The team broke, leaving behind a gagged and tied up Astrid.

"How does he do it?" Asked Stoick.

"Intelligence." Replied Gobber.

Down in the Arena Fishlegs and Meatlug had entered, seemingly alone. The twins pounced and were about to kidnap Fishlegs when Snotlout jumped out. A all out battle began while. The crowed saw Hiccup and Toothless slither among the shadows and enter the Zippleback cage. They gasped.

"Say bud, where is the Hay again?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless nudged him in the directionof right. "Thanks Bud."

Meanwhile outside everyone watched as the 4 Teenagers battled it out. Moments later Hiccup and Toothless ran out grinning And holding a Flag.

"WE WON! ITS OVER!" Hiccup shouted. The Twins stopped in midair and the Dragon landed gracefully. A smug Fishlegs and Snotlout joined Hiccup. "Release Astrid would you?" Asked Hiccup. Soon later a scowling Astrid stomed in and punched Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed "What was that-"

"That was for torturing me. And this" she Kissed him on the cheek. "Is for winning."

Hiccup grinned as he continued. "Okay so now you guys need to know where our flag is." the others nodded and Hiccup flew out to land behind Gobber.

"Hiccup what are yeh-" Gobepber was cut short as Hiccup yanked their flag from him. Gobber blushed and Hiccup joined the others.

"Ta-da!" Hiccup said.

"It was Hiccup's idea." Fishlegs smiled.

"In fact most of this was Hiccup's idea." Added Snotlout. Hiccup blushed.

"Anyway we ran out of time for stunts sorry!" Hiccup said. The Children groaned and Hiccup and the others walked out to say good-bye.

The children crowded round them Giggling and laughing and talking mainly to Adults watched on.

"Like I said he was a way with kids." A-Mother said.

"I agree with Ingrid (Astrid's Mother) he has a gift." Agreed the Twins mother.

Just then some of the Children's parents walked over to Stoick.

"Excellent Stoick!"

"That boy of yours!"

"Sign my child up!"

Stoick smiled in the direction of his son, who was currently talking to one of the children, and then turned back to the parents and announced authoritivley.

"Childrens Dragon Training will commence Next Saturday! My own son will be the Teacher!" he announced, with a look towards Hiccup, as if daring him to back out. He didn't.

There were cheers from the children and laughs from the parents as they rounded up their children and Hiccup oromised to fly by soon as the Teens all took off.

"I though that would never end!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Come on 'Leg they are only kids!" Hiccup said.

"Which you are going to have to teach!" Astrid reminded him. Hiccup groaned.

"Oh don't remind me! Not to mention its impossible to back out now."

"On a better note we have almost 3 hours until Dinner and Hiccup and Snotlout still have to dress as their Dads!" Interjected Tuffnut.

"Speaking of which I need you and Ruffnut to distract my Dad." Hiccup said.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut grinned. Tuff was about to argue when Hiccup replied

"Great! And while your at it you need to distrate Spitelout too."

"Thats easy!" Tuffnut replied.

"Good then I should have plenty of time to get my things!" Hiccup said.

"Okay then me and 'Legs will go and finish Gobber's statue and you four can get the costumes!" Astrid said.

"Sounds good to me!" Fishlegs said.

"See you later!" Shouted Hiccup as they split.

* * *

"Try make the disruption big enough for my Dad and Uncle Spitelout but small enough to be safe. Try make it as far away as possible." Hiccup ordered.

"Got it." Tuffnut replied.

"Wish us luck!" Hiccup replied as he and Snotlout decended to their respective homes and hid round the corner.

The Twins waited in mid-air. Bang a Plasma blast from The Cheif's home.

"Hiccup is ready." Ruffnut noted.

Another one from Spitelout's home.

"So is Snotlout." Tuffnut replied.

"Ready?" Grinned Ruffnut.

"Lets go!"

They swarmed upon the empty and usless barn.

"Work your magic." Ruffnut said as Barf let loose his flames and Belch ignited them.

"Good fire. I would say the Boys have 10 minutes flat." Ruffnut commented.

"Lets go." Tuffnut said. Both Twins flew away to help Astrid and Fishlegs while Hiccup and Snotlout grabbed their costumes.

* * *

Hiccup landed smoothly and his behind the corner lf his house.

"Ready bud?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless roared softly and set off a Plasma Blast to the sky. Now they just had to wait.

Moments later they saw Hookfang's fire from Snotlouts home. Moments later they saw a barn aflame.

"Oh Gods. What have they done?!" Exclaimed Hiccup. He shut up just in time for Stoick burst through the doors and took a moment to scan the village before running off to the Barn.

"Come on bud, I would say we have 10 minutes flat." hiccup said as they entered the house,

"Right I will get the costume you can get the stuffing." Hiccup said as Dragon and Rider split.

Hiccup ran up to his Dads room and scanned the room for a moment before his eyes narrowed on the chest by his Fathers bed.

He got out the Ceremonial Belt, A spare pair of clothes and some other items before rushing downstairs were Toothless was waiting by the back door, Clothes in his paws.

"I don't want to know where you got those from bud." Hiccup sighed as he mounted Toothless and they took off.

It looks like they did it just in time too, for Stoick could be seen returning to his house, and just below was Spitelout, looking disgruntled, as he entered his warm home. Above Hiccup and Toothless noticed Snotlout and Hookfang. Toothless and Hiccup flow over.

"I only just got out." Snotlout said.

"Me too." said Hiccup.

Can you see the twins?" asked Snotlout.

"No I think they left to give Astrid and Fishlegs a hand at the statue." Hiccup replied.

"Speaking of which we need to get going." Snotlout pointed out.

"Yeah we can't be caught at the scene of the crime. Plus I bet those clothes our Dragons have were from the cleaners!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah we are so dead." Agreed Snotlout. The pair flew back to the Clearing with their new aquired items in hand. They had the Statue up to the neck by now.

"Hey guys how was it?" Asked Astrid as he added yet another appendage.

"Okay but we both only got out on time. It was a close call." Hiccup said.

"Well lets see what you have!" Tuffnut interjected.

"Nope you just have to wait!" Replied Hiccup, grinning.

"Thats not fair!" He argued.

"Yes it is, you didn't tell us the song you would be singing so we won't tell you how we are dressing!" Hiccup countered.

Tuffnut huffed and resumed his work. Together the Teens finished the Gobber statue.

"It looks good." Hiccup said.

"Agreed and Tonight is only going to make it better!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Speaking of which we need to change." Hiccup said to Snotlout. Both buys took refuge behind a different set lf trees as they changed into their costumes.

"Hey Snot you ready yet?" came the voice from where Hiccup was changing.

"Yeah, you?" Answered Snotlout.

"Same. Step out on three. One. Two. Three!" The reaction was instant. The Teens burst into laughter.

Hiccup had enlarged his body by a very large amount using the clothes Toothless nabbed. Over the top he wore a copy of Stoicks outfit.

Snotlout had done the same. He wore many layers of clothing topped with His Fathers spare clothes.

Hiccup then pulled out the Ceremonial Belt, making the Teens stop and gape at him.

"Hiccup your Dad is going to murder you!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"Nah he still needs a heir." Hiccup shrugged.

"Hiccup- Thats the ceremonial belt-" began Fishlegs.

"I know what it is Legs." Hiccup said.

"No I mean that is only worn on big events and important dates." Fishlegs said.

"Well I would say today is most certainly a big day and an important date." Hiccup said.

"Awesome!" The Twins said, gaping at Hiccup.

"Okay back to business. Ruff, Tuff you guys can reel the statue in with the help lf the Dragons. We need to throw the cloth over it first. When you guys are done sit down and wait. Fishlegs will follow you after. When he tells you make Barf set off gass that will fill the entire Hall. That gives me and Lout some time to get on stage and Astrid behind the Gobber Statue. Then we begin the performance." Hiccup explained.

"Um quick question- How will we see through the Fog?" Asked Snotlout.

"Toothless will fly us in. Its quick and easy." Hiccup answered.

"Um another question- Won't Barf's gass make us sick?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Yes but all Barf needs to do is create enough gass to shock the vikings for a few moments." Hiccup explained. "Ready to go?" He asked. The teens nodded. "Then lets Go."

* * *

"Okay Ruff, Tuff you got the Statue?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, who knew it could be so heavy?!" Tuffnut replied.

"Okay enter through the Food Storage. Just wheel the statue in and sit down. Don't answer any questions From the other Vikings." Hiccup reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Tuff said.

"Good cos here comes the hall." Astrid said.

"See you in a bit." Ruffnut said as both Twins wheeled the statue in, covered in a black curtain, with help from Barf and Belch.

"And now we wait." Said Hiccup.

* * *

"Push harder !" Demanded Tuff.

"Please! I am pushing way harder than you Butt-elf!" Argued Ruffnut. The twins both stopped pushing The Statue-which was din the middle of the food storage room- and began to wrestle. Barf and Belch pick them both up using their mouths.

"We got it, We got it. Focus on the Dare." Tuffnut said as both twins grinned and began pushing the Statue.

Finally they managed to push it into the Hall, on the Stage on the Left side. They casually walked over and sat down of the Teens Table, as if they hadn't just pushed a large statue onto the Stage.

The had hardly had a sip of their drinks when people began asking what it was. But when the twins just ignored them they left and gave up.

Outside the others were laughing.

* * *

"Did you see their face?!" laughed Astrid.

"And the Vikings have no clue!" Joined in Hiccup. All the teens were laughing at the scene inside.

Soon after they stopped their laughter.

"I would say its time Fishlegs. Go in and wait for 5 minutes to give us time to prepair Then Ruff and Tuff can set off the gas and we will fly in." Hiccul said.

"Okay see you guys!" Fishlegs said, as he entered through the door.

"Want to practice?" Asked Hiccup, grinning.

* * *

"What are those Twins doing?" Asked Gobber as the Twins were seen wheeling something big and covered in a cloth onto the stage. "Scratch that, What is that thing on the stage?"

"I have no idea but by those blank faces nothing good." Spitelout said.

"I won't even bother going over to ask." Stoick joined in.

"You don't think it might be another dare?" Asked Fishleg's mother.

"Sadly, I think that is exactly what is going to happen." Replied Gobber.

"Well then all we can do is wait." Stoick said.

"Whatever it is it won't be good. That Statue is on the stage." Phelma pointed out.

"And I would bet my lucky tooth that that is where Gobber's appendages have gone!" The Twins Dad exclaimed.

"Oh Gods and Odin above!" Stoick exclaimed.

"And cue Fishlegs." Gobber announced, grabbing both of Fishlegs' parents attention.

* * *

"Hey Legs. How much longer?" Asked Tuff.

"They said 5 minutes." Replied Fishlegs

"Man I can't wait!" Exclaimed Ruff.

The trio spent the next 5 minute talking about the Dare until Tuffnut realised it was time.

"Come on Ruff, its time!" grinned Tuffnut.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut woke up their Dragon. "Barf we need you to release Gas. Make sure its so much the Vikings can't see but not as much to the Vikings don't get ill." Ruffnut said. Said Head obliged As gas filled the room.

* * *

"There is the gas!" Exclaimed Hiccup. "Quick get on we have 30 seconds!"

Snotlout and Astrid jumped onto Toothless as Toothless burst the doors open. He took flight and landed Smoothly on the Stage. The Teens got off and as the gas began to fade they hid behind the walls, except Astrid who hid behind the Gobber statue.

Toothless joined the other dragons just in time.

* * *

"Argh! I cant see!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"Gobber none of us can see!" Replied Stoick.

"Why is this happening?!" Spitelout exclaimed.

"Its the Teens! This is a Zipplebacks doing!" Stoick exclaimed in reply. Suddenly a black shadow sped past them.

"What was that?!"

"A nightfury. Only that type of Dragon is that fast!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Hiccup!" Realised Stoick. Slowly the Gas faded and all that was different was Toothless was now lying with the other Teen's Dragons and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were nowhere to be seen.

"What IS going on?!" Asked Spitelout.

"I have no idea!" Gobber said cheerfully Yet worriedly.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned identically as they walked onto stage, their grins turning into beams for the crowd.

"Welcome Vikings!" Exclaimed Ruffnut, almost as cheesy as Hiccup!

"My name is Tuffnut-"

"And mine is Ruffnut-"

"But we aren't here to talk about ourselves!"

"Oh no! Tonight we bring you a joyous performance dedicated to our Lawful Cheif, Our limb-less blacksmith and our ever-faithful first-in-command!"

Behind Stage Hiccup and Snotlout sniggered at the looks on Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout's faces.

They saw Astrid, holding back a snigger from behind the Statue.

Hiccup waved but muttered to Snotlout "She HAD to bring it up didn't she?!"

"Yep!" Replied Snotlout cheerfully.

"And now I am sure you all are aware of our dear Blacksmith's missing appendages. Well I can assure you all that they were put to good use. May I present to you... GOBBER!" Ruffnut announced as she pulled the curtain from the Gobber statue.

There was silence. Stoick looked furious, Gobber looked a cross from Anger to Amusment and Spitelout just gaped. To diffuse the tension Tuffnut continued.

"And now we pass you onto Gobber!" Cheered Tuffnut as the twins hastily left and sat back down with Fishlegs, who looked on the verge of laughter already.

The Three on stage exchanged a glance before they took a deep breath together. Its Show Time!

"Stupid Trolls. Thats the third time this week!" Exclaimed Astrid as she waved Statue's Arms (I will call the Gobber Statue GS) out and talked in a gruff voice. Hiccup and Snotlout had to hold back laughter as Hiccup walked onto stage- giving the crowd a chance to absorb his image.

Stoick did NOT look improssed meanwhile Spitelout looked worried and Gobber very amused. Astrid continued.

"Ah Stoick! Have yeh seen any Troll around here? I'm all out of Left socks!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup sighed, very Stoick like, and opened his mouth. Everyone held their breath, if any imitation was going to be good Hiccup's was.

"No Gobber and have you seen my Ceremonial Belt anywhere?" asked Hiccup in a gruff voice. They had to pause while The Trio at the Teens table burst out laughing. Most Vikings were very tempted to join them but restrained from doing so in front of the Cheif's reaction. Said Cheif looked very pissed off.

Snotlout chose that moment to appear on stage, he too let the crowd absorb his image.

"Stoick oh dearest brother I have found your Ceremonial Belt!" Excaimed Snotlout, who looked thrilled at the prospect. He was almost as good a actor as Hiccup!

"Ah excellent! Now be a dear and put it on." The hall had to let out some sniggers as the Stoick impersonator said 'dear'. Stoick looked murderous.

Snotlout obliged as he tried to squeeze on tne belt.

"Argh come on Spitelout! It fit last time..." Hiccup said

"Brother the last time you wore it was 10 years ago!" Exclaimed Snotlout. Astrid held back laughter as she watched the two cousins interact,

"Yes well I will have you know that I-" Stoick pretended to admire his 'figure' in the mirror "Am one of the most slimmest Vikings in Berk!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"They don't call you Stoick the Vast for nothing brother!" Snotlout pointed out as he pulled on the belt.

"Ridiculous! Just pulled a little tighter- thats it! Told yeh it would fit!" Exclaimed Hiccup, grinning down at his new accessory.

Astrid sighed, directing the two cousins attention to her. "Have yeh seen my tooth anywhere? I drank some ale earliermand I think it fell in the tankard, problem is I lost the tankard..." Said Astrid moving GS's head side to side.

"No Gobber, you loose everything! How can I possible keep track of every tankard in Berk?!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

"Calm down Stoick, Gobber only asked a question." Soothed Snotlout. Hiccup trued to him angry. It was a really funny sight- Hiccup dressed as Stoick, acting very angry.

"No! I will not calm down!" Fumed Hiccup.

"HES GONNA BLOW!" Exclaimed Snotlout, who jumped into the wings.

"GRRRR ME SMASH!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he jumped into the wings after Snotlout.

"Oh Boy. Here we go." Moaned Astrid as she made SG facepalm and shake his head.

Behind the wings Hiccup had a Monstrous Nightmare waiting. He gestured for the Dragon to set aflame. Both Hiccup and Snotlout ran from the wings screaming like little girls.

"DRAGON!" Screamed Snotlout.

"SAVE US!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he ran to hide behind GS.

"GET OUT FROM BEHIND ME STOICK! I AM NOT BEING EATEN! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Exclaimed Astrid, as she made GS attempt to push Hiccup away.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE GOBBER!" Cried Hiccup, as he pretended to sob into Gobber.

"STOICK YOU ARE THE CHEIF DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Snotlout from behind Hiccup, and Hiccup behind GS.

Hiccup took a step out from behind GS and took a deep breath.

"CHARGE!" Screamed Hiccup as he charged at the Monstrous Nightmare. Nobody missed the gesture Hiccup made to the dragon. Said Dragon looked at him reproachfully as he shot a flame at Hiccup, making many Dragons in the crowd growl.

"Well that didn't work!" Squeaked Hiccup as he ran, screaming into the wings.

"NOOO NOW HOW CAN WE STAY ALIVE?!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"WE CANT!" Exclaimed Astrid.

Then the three froze and Hiccups voice rang from the wings, Hiccup's normal voice.

"And so the Monstrous Nightmare singed the three Vikings alive and Berk lived Happily Ever After. The end!"

At this Hiccup walked onto stage, dressed as himself. The Monstrous Nightmare nuzzled against him as Hiccup smile and scratched him on the neck.

Snotlout rushed into the wings and moments later came back out dressed as himself. Astrid came out from behind GS. The Twins made their way up to the stage.

"Vikings, a round of applause for our amazing performance group!" Cheered Ruffnut as they Tooth centre-stage imbetween Hiccup and The Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid and Snotlout.

Nobody clapped but some were chicking into their tankards. They darrn't let the Cheif see them like that!

"Now for our cast- Snotlout as his very own Father Spitelout!" Tuffnut cheered. Snotlout took a deep bow and threw out a few kisses. Now this was war. Who could thank the crowd best?

"Next Astrid as our own Blacksmith Gobber!" Ruffnut Clapped. Astrid, detemined to outshine Snotlout took a step forward and took a big bow, threw some kisses into the crowed and even a few 'Thank you's into the crowd. As she took a step back she shot a smg look to Hiccup and Snotlout.

"And we have the Monstrous Nightmare as- A Monstrous Nightmare!" Cheered Tuffnut. The Dragon, upon Hiccups command, set himself alight for a few moments.

"And Finally performing as Stoick the Vast- his own son Hiccup!" Ruffnut clapped. Hiccup shot a grin at both Snotlout and Astrid and stepped forward. He bowed, thre kisses into the crowd shouting 'Thank you! Thank you!' Or 'You've been a great crowd' before hestepped back and shot them a very smug look.

"Now we must all go- but dont be sad- we take requests!" Waved the Twins as they all left stage. They added as an afterthought "Gobber you can bave your statue back!" Before the decended the stage.

The crowd watched them as they silently slipped into their seats and began to eat. Only then did the Hall return to it's usual hubbub. And only then did the Teens dare to laugh. They laughed for a long time before they finally calmed down.

"Did you see their faces?!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

"Uncle looked ready to murder!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah Hiccup I'd watch your back mate!" Tuffnut warned.

"Yeah but he has never been one for punishments." Hiccup waved him off. "Anyway Snotlout Uncle Spitelout didn't look too pleased either!"

"Uh-oh I forgot about that!" Snotlout paled.

"Not to mention Gbber looked rather pleased. Astrid you got lucky!" Exclaimed Ruffnut.

"But he wont be too pleased about him missing appendages!" Astrid reminded her.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Ruffnut grinned.

"And just why are you so happy? Its not like your parents can just let your presenting skills go!" Hiccup pointed out.

"Ah but our dearest parents can't punish us for helping out our dear friends now can they?" Asked Tuffnut, grinning just like his sister. Hiccup sighed.

"I guess you have a point." Hiccup admitted.

"Anyway its getting late and I'm tired." Yawned Snotlout.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Fishlegs.

"Okay then meet tomorrow afternoon jpin the clearing in the forest we used for the Appendages. Meet there at 2 I have to help my dad out tomorrow." Hiccup said as he rose from the table.

"Sounds good to me." Shrugged Astrid.

"Great see you later!" Waved Fishlegs as he and Meatlug left. The Teens followed him to their own homes.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned identically as they walked onto stage, their grins turning into beams for the crowd.

"This is not good." Muttered The Twin's parents. The other parents couldn't help but agree.

"Welcome Vikings!" Exclaimed Ruffnut.

"Wow that girls almost as cheesy as Hiccup was during Fishleg's performance!" Gobber muttered.

"My name is Tuffnut-"

"And mine is Ruffnut-"

"But we aren't here to talk about ourselves!"

"Oh no! Tonight we bring you a joyous performance dedicated to our Lawful Cheif, Our limb-less blacksmith and our ever-faithful first-in-command!"

Gobber, Stoick and Spitelout blanched. This was not good. Not good at all...

"Now first- INTRODUCTIONS!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Oh Thor." Muttered Stoick.

"Our limbless blacksmith Gobber- Gobber give us a wave! "

Gobber obliged, cheerfully. How he could be so cheerful in situation like this nobody knew.

"There is a good chap!- makes all our Weapons and other tools with the help of his assistant Hiccup- who we will intorduce in a moment- As well as looking after our perfect Dragons! Tonight his character will be played by none other than Astrid Hofferson!" Ruffnut beamed.

"Why do I get a girl?" He asked, mostly to himself. Despite the situation they adults chuckled.

Astrid gave a wave and poked her head our from behind the curtained object, grinning, before returning behind the curtain.

"Next our helpfull, cheerful First-in-Command Spitelout"

Spitelout groaned.

"-whom is brother to Stoick the Vast our cheif- helps us out and leads us into battle whenever needed. Tonight he will be played by him own son- Snotlout!" Tuffnut introduced.

"Oh Thor help me." He muttered. Stoick began to chuckle before he paled Realising who would be playing him.

Snotlout poked out a meaty hand and waved, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"And finally we have our ever favourite Cheif- Stoick the Vast!"

"This is not going to be good." He muttered to the adults beside him, who nodded their agreement,

"Stoick held a very firm grudge agains Vikings until his own son Hiccup befriended the dreaded Nightfury! Tonight out every helpful and favourite Chief will be played by his own Son- HICCUP!"

The adults laughed at Stoicks expense. Hiccup sure would embarrass him!

"I imagine Hiccup loved that mini story!" Gobber said, sarcastically. The other adults agreed.

"And now I am sure you all are aware of our dear Blacksmith's missing appendages. "

The adults leaned forward curiously.

"Well I can assure you all that they were put to good use. May I present to you... GOBBER!" Ruffnut announced as she pulled the curtain from the Gobber statue.

There was silence. Stoick looked furious, Gobber looked a cross from Anger to Amusment and Spitelout just gaped. To diffuse the tension Tuffnut continued.

"And now we pass you onto Gobber!" Cheered Tuffnut as the twins hastily left and sat back down with Fishlegs, who looked on the verge of laughter already.

"Well erm at least they put them to good use!" Gobber said as it was about to begin.

"Yes but they still stole." Stoick said.

"Borrowed without permission." Corrected Gobber. Stoick waved him off.

"Stupid Trolls. Thats the third time this week!" Exclaimed Astrid as she waved Statue's Arms (I will call the Gobber Statue GS) out and talked in a gruff voice. Hiccup walked onto stage giving the crowd a chance to absorb his image.

"Oh Odin above." muttered Stoick, who looked very mad.

"Well at least they got Gobber's character right!" Spitelout said.

"Ah Stoick! Have yeh seen any Troll around here? I'm all out of Left socks!" Astrid exclaimed.

Gobber chuckled as he drank from his tankard.

Hiccup sighed, very Stoick like, and opened his mouth. Everyone held their breath, if any imitation was going to be good Hiccup's was.

"No Gobber and have you seen my Ceremonial Belt anywhere?" asked Hiccup in a gruff voice.

Gobber did a spit take as Hiccup began to speak. It was brilliant!

They had to pause while The Trio at the Teens table burst out laughing. Most Vikings were very tempted to join them but restrained from doing so in front of the Cheif's reaction. Said Cheif looked very pissed off.

Snotlout chose that moment to appear on stage, he too let the crowd absorb his image.

"Oh Thor." Muttered Spitelout, looking worried and veru angry to match his brother sitting beside him.

"Stoick oh dearest brother I have found your Ceremonial Belt!" Excaimed Snotlout, who looked thrilled at the prospect.

Spitelout went red with both embarrassment and anger. "That boys almost as good as hiccup!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"Ah excellent! Now be a dear and put it on." The hall had to let out some sniggers as the Stoick impersonator said 'dear'. Stoick looked murderous.

Snotlout obliged as he tried to squeeze on tne belt.

"Argh come on Spitelout! It fit last time..." Hiccup said

Stoick now matched his brother. Hiccup had better run...

"Brother the last time you wore it was 10 years ago!" Exclaimed Snotlout. The crowd held back laughter as she watched the two cousins interact,

"Yes well I will have you know that I-" Stoick pretended to admire his 'figure' in the mirror "Am one of the most slimmest Vikings in Berk!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Gobber, who had just taken another chug of his ale did another spit take.

"They don't call you Stoick the Vast for nothing brother!" Snotlout pointed out as he pulled on the belt.

"Ridiculous! Just pulled a little tighter- thats it! Told yeh it would fit!" Exclaimed Hiccup, grinning down at his new accessory.

Astrid sighed, directing the two cousins attention to her. "Have yeh seen my tooth anywhere? I drank some ale earliermand I think it fell in the tankard, problem is I lost the tankard..." Said Astrid moving GS's head side to side.

"Well your character is pretty accurate!" Muttered Ingrid.

"No Gobber, you loose everything! How can I possible keep track of every tankard in Berk?!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

"Calm down Stoick, Gobber only asked a question." Soothed Snotlout. Hiccup trued to him angry. It was a really funny sight- Hiccup dressed as Stoick, acting very angry.

Hiccup had better hide...

"No! I will not calm down!" Fumed Hiccup.

"HES GONNA BLOW!" Exclaimed Snotlout, who jumped into the wings.

That was too much for both Spitelout and Gobber as they burst into snots of laughter as they tried to contain their mirth.

"GRRRR ME SMASH!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he jumped into the wings after Snotlout.

If looks could kill...

"Oh Boy. Here we go." Moaned Astrid as she made SG facepalm and shake his head.

Behind the wings Hiccup had a Monstrous Nightmare waiting. Both Hiccup and Snotlout ran from the wings screaming like little girls.

"DRAGON!" Screamed Snotlout.

"SAVE US!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he ran to hide behind GS.

"GET OUT FROM BEHIND ME STOICK! I AM NOT BEING EATEN! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Exclaimed Astrid, as she made GS attempt to push Hiccup away.

"Very accurate." Ingrid corrected herself.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE GOBBER!" Cried Hiccup, as he pretended to sob into Gobber.

Again Spitelout and Gobber along with some f the other adults had to stifle their sniggers.

"STOICK YOU ARE THE CHEIF DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Snotlout from behind Hiccup, and Hiccup behind GS.

Spitelout suddenly became somber. He could take care of himself!

Hiccup took a step out from behind GS and took a deep breath.

"CHARGE!" Screamed Hiccup as he charged at the Monstrous Nightmare. Nobody missed the gesture Hiccup made to the dragon. Said Dragon looked at him reproachfully as he shot a flame at Hiccup, making many Dragons in the crowd growl.

"They sure are protective of Hiccup!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"Well that didn't work!" Squeaked Hiccup as he ran, screaming into the wings.

"NOOO NOW HOW CAN WE STAY ALIVE?!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"WE CANT!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"Oh no..." Muttered Gobber while Stoick chuckled.

Then the three froze and Hiccups voice rang from the wings, Hiccup's normal voice.

"And so the Monstrous Nightmare singed the three Vikings alive and Berk lived Happily Ever After. The end!"

"Happily Ever after?! Why that little..." Gobber exclaimed.

At this Hiccup walked onto stage, dressed as himself. The Monstrous Nightmare nuzzled against him as Hiccup smile and scratched him on the neck.

Snotlout rushed into the wings and moments later came back out dressed as himself. Astrid came out from behind GS. The Twins made their way up to the stage.

"Vikings, a round of applause for our amazing performance group!" Cheered Ruffnut as they Tooth centre-stage imbetween Hiccup and The Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid and Snotlout.

"Well this is awkward." Gobber whispered, chuckling.

"Now for our cast- Snotlout as his very own Father Spitelout!" Tuffnut cheered. Snotlout took a deep bow and threw out a few kisses.

Spitelout sighed as his son made a fool of himself on stage. Show off.

"Next Astrid as our own Blacksmith Gobber!" Ruffnut Clapped. Astrid, detemined to outshine Snotlout took a step forward and took a big bow, threw some kisses into the crowed and even a few 'Thank you's into the crowd. As she took a step back she shot a smg look to Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Oh Thor." Muttered most the parents- realising what was going on here. It appeared all the Vikings had figured it out too.

"And we have the Monstrous Nightmare as- A Monstrous Nightmare!" Cheered Tuffnut. The Dragon, upon Hiccups command, set himself alight for a few moments.

"Flashy." Commented Gobber.

"And Finally performing as Stoick the Vast- his own son Hiccup!" Ruffnut clapped. Hiccup shot a grin at both Snotlout and Astrid and stepped forward. He bowed, thre kisses into the crowd shouting 'Thank you! Thank you!' Or 'You've been a great crowd' before hestepped back and shot them a very smug look.

"Oh Odin give me strength!" Stoick exclaimed as he watched Hiccup go all out to beat his friends.

"Well on the bright side looks like Hiccup won!" Spitelout chuckled, hitting Stoick on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Now we must all go- but dont be sad- we take requests!" Waved the Twins as they all left stage. They added as an afterthought "Gobber you can bave your statue back!" Before the decended the stage.

"Whooo!" Gobber grinned.

The crowd watched them as they silently slipped into their seats and began to eat. Only then did the Hall return to it's usual hubbub.

"Just look at them-" sighed Stoick as he watched the Teens laughing- "No shame."

"Well to be fair Fishlegs seems to have a bit of shame." Gobber reasoned. Fishlegs parents looked slightly relieved to hear this.

"Speaking of Fishlegs did anyone notice how he was the only one not performing?" Pointed out Spitelout.

"I did. He must have been the darer." Ingrid said.

"Maybe part of the dare but Fishlegs is way too sensible to think of that dare. No offense." Gobber added with a look towards Fishleg's parents who looked pleased at the statement rather than offended.

"Anyway its getting late and I'm going to hit the hay." Spitelout said as he rose from the table and left. The parents, except Gobber and Stoick, followed him out.

Stoick sighed. "What am I going to do with Hiccup?" He asked Gobber.

"Well thats up to you. I still need to punish Astrid for stealing my appendages." Gobber said.

"But how? I have never punished him before Gobber!" Stoick said, as he paced back and forth.

"And who's fault is that?" Asked Gobber, grinning.

"Gobber." Warned Stoick. THAT was a sensitive topic.

"I know, I know." Gobber said.

"Anyway you must have punished the boy before." Reasoned Stoick.

"Actually I didn't. Those Teens did it for me, although now things have changed." Gobber replied. Then he yawned and walked up to his statue.

"Those Teens did a good job, see the resemblance." gobber grinned as he stood beside the statue before grabbing him peg leg and appendage on the head and attaching them.

"Well I am going to bed now Stoick. I recommend you sleep on it." Waved Gobber. Stoick sighed and followed him out.

* * *

**Over 15,000 words! It took me ages but I finally did it! And jjst in time because its my 13th Birthday tomorrow whoo! I am hoping for the Riders of Berk season 1 and 2 on DVD and the game!**

**I would really appreciate it if anyone could suggest punishments for **

**Hiccup- from Stoick.**

**Astrid- from Gobber**

**Snotlout- from Spitelout.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Oh and I am writing another HTTYD story as well now and its about when Hiccup arranges games for Berk. It will involve Capture the Flag, Dodgeball and kther fun games! Enjoy! ;) **


End file.
